


Amateur robotics

by thesmallfangirl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Robot AU, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, cop daniel, cop kimi, robot sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallfangirl/pseuds/thesmallfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi is assigned to a new deep cover case to investigate a facility building artificial intelligence robots that they claim can compete with human life. Kimi and daniel have suspicions about how they're going about this and what happening in the depths of the factory decide to investigate sending Kimi in undercover.<br/>what Kimi discovers is far more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. secret identity

**Author's Note:**

> robot AU guys i couldn't resist....

“I don’t know” said Daniel “Kimi are you sure about this”  
Kimi shrugged turning the piece of paper Daniel had given him. Imprinted on it was the name of the factory and its address.  
“We’ve been investigating these shits for a long time Dan this could be our only opportunity to get anywhere near them” he said passing his police badge to Daniel how was watching him with scepticism. “I know what I’m doing”  
Daniel pocketed Kimi’s badge but pushed his gun back toward him “I wouldn’t give me that I think you’re going to need it mate.”  
Kimi pocketed it again. “You worry too much Dan”  
Daniel raised his eyebrows “I don’t think I do the last time you went undercover you spent 5 weeks in the hospital because someone threw you out of a window”  
Kimi raised one shoulder coolly “minor complications”  
Daniel sighed “okay, okay just be careful alright, I’d like you back in one piece, because if you die they’ll give me a rookie as a new partner.”  
Kimi snorted remembering when Dan was a rookie himself, the first time he had seen a dead body he had thrown up all over his and the captain’s shoes, Kimi had thought it was hilarious, Dan and the captain had not.  
“I’ll try my best” Kimi answered shrugging his jacket on and collecting the information about the company that was strewn over his desk. Minttu had brought it up that morning she’d managed to hack the computer systems with impressive efficiency and had collected all the knowledge possible about the company so much that she could probably told Kimi who was prone to picking their nose and when.  
He shoved the information into his bag rolling his eyes at Dan who was worrying his hands roundf and round each other.  
“oh good” came Minttu’s voice “I haven’t missed you” she pranced through the room slipping through the hordes of officers that where surrounding the table in the centre of the room, if nothing else doughnut day ensured a higher than average attendance at the precinct. Her heels clattered on the hard wood floor and her dark hair pulled back into a pony tail swished against her back.  
“I have your information about your cover” she said passing a slim blue file to Kimi “I know you studied electronic engineering at collage before you became a cop, I thought that we could use that. Your name is Kit Metsälä, you’ll be working directly on the robots themselves it should get you the highest possible access to what going on in there”  
Kimi flicked quickly through the file in his hands he had to admit that Minttu did a very thorough job this was faultless work “Nice job Minttu”  
She tossed her hair “if anyone searches for you in a database it’ll alert me and I should be able to cover anything that comes up, but I’ve already put out some basic information I’ve hacked things like doctors surgeries facebook giving you a digital foot print that dates back to a reasonable time, as far as anyone will be able to see all the information in that file is already on the internet.”  
Kimi nodded again in appreciation and turning to Dan he said “see I told you hiring her was a good idea”  
Kimi shoved the file into his bag with the rest of the papers “I’d better get home, get a good night’s sleep I start my new job tomorrow”  
“Be careful” Minttu called after him  
Kimi grinned back at her “aren’t I always”  
***  
Kimi shrugged on the crisp jacket that Minttu had suggested he wear in her notes folding the lab coat into his bag. He read back through her notes making sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. Despite the fact that he was being sent into this company to investigate it he was really rather exited to see how they were creating robots and artificial life that they claimed could compete with humanity itself, it fascinated Kimi. Dan said it gave him the creeps the thought that something that was made out of wire and machine might have the ability to outthink him, he wouldn’t admit it but he was one of the people who held no small amount of scepticism for technology. Kimi thought that Dan had probably just seen to many sci-fi films about A.I’s taking over the world and had freaked himself out. Kimi remembered the first time he had watched a horror movie with Dan, it had not gone well, Dan had spent most of the movie hid underneath the blanket and when it had come to bedtime he had been too scared to sleep in his room and had ended up sharing Kimi’s bed, Kimi had not been at all impressed.  
Kimi grabbed the keys to the car Minttu had left for him; if nothing else Minttu took deep cover very seriously.  
He stepped outside feeling the cold October air fill up his lungs and dry out his lips but when he saw the car Minttu had left for him he gasped it was beautiful sitting in his driveway Ferrari spider 360, he made a mental note to thank Minttu when he was done with all of this. 

He pulled up next to the security office outside the complex handing his I.D card to a bored looking guard who barely looked at it before buzzing Kimi through. Kimi raised his eyebrows for a company that was so anal about their online security (so much that they’d had to hire an internationally renowned hacker to get into it) they were rather lax about their actual security on base.  
Kimi parked the Ferrari as close to the complex as possible it had now began to rain in earnest and Kimi didn’t fancy getting wet.  
He jogged toward the blinding thanking the man who had held open the door for him, the girl at the desk was watching him with intensity she at least seemed more turned on than the front door guard.  
“Hi” she said her voice was mildly accented “you’re new here aren’t you, can I see some I.D”  
He handed her his I.D reading her badge Britta it said. She scanned the identification comparing it to Kimi. “You work in electronics?” she asked  
Kimi nodded.  
“I’ll take you down if you want “she said  
Kimi smiled at her “thanks that’d be great”  
Britta nodded “hey hanna can you take over for a bit I’ve got to take a newbie down to his office we don’t want him getting lost.”  
A blonde appeared around the corner that connected the reception desk to what Kimi assumed was a break room, she was laughing.  
“oh yes” she said with an accent that was very similar to Britta’s “he found him two days later wondering around in the basement looking half starved”  
She took over the seat that Britta had vacated.

Britta slipped out and began to lead Kimi down one of the winding corridors “what do you know about this place” she asked Kimi who was following her trying to remember the root that Britta was leading him.  
Kimi shrugged “not much they didn’t tell me much more than my job description at the interview.”  
Britta nodded “hmm “she said “they don’t tend too, that id card that you have, will only let you into certain areas of the building there are security cameras on every corridor and when you leave your office and where you go is always recorded, if your seen to have strange patterns of behaviour you’ll get picked up by security”  
Kimi frowned at her “why are you telling me this?” he asked her  
She glanced down at the security card that was still held in his hand “just though that you could use the information”  
Kimi made a mental note to keep an eye on Britta, she clearly knew something he didn’t yet know whether she would be helpful or dangerous.  
“Well that’s you” Britta gestured to a door “your office is there it connects to the lab behind it, don’t forget to use your card wouldn’t want you getting locked out”  
With that Britta turned at disappeared back down the corridor Kimi watched as she left just before she turned the corridor she jerked her head twice to the left, kimi followed her gesture. In the corner was a security camera, Britta had been pointing it out to him.  
Kimi swiped himself into the office wondering what he had gotten himself into and why Britta appeared to be trying to help him.  
He swiped himself into the office doing a sweep for security cameras, there didn’t appear to be any but he’d do a more thorough search later. The office was fairly clinical with white walls and a grey desk; there were two book shelves that where unfilled Kimi raised his eyebrows it was rather hospitalized. There were no windows save a small one in the corner through which he could see the electronics lab.  
He could see rows of people crouched over electronics boards; there was no sight of any of the robots. He assumed that they were another departments problems for the most part until something went wrong then they’d probably be brought here. Thought this was the department with the highest clearance Minttu had told him that they were careful to keep each department very separate as to make sure that no one person knew too much of what was going on or knew too much of how the robots where made.  
Kimi didn’t like it but he had to admit that it was extremely efficient; he had to give them credit for that at least. He had catalogued at least 40 cameras on his way into the office that covered almost every angle of vision it would be very difficult to do anything without someone in here knowing all about it. Kimi would have to be much more carful than he had been intending to be, he would have to find out where the security office was and not to mention find out what the fire power of this place was, if they took that as seriously as their camera’s Kimi would be in trouble. Clearly the security officer at the front was a fluke it was clear that the rest of the place ran like clockwork.  
He did a quick check for bugs pulling out the bookshelves and running his fingers under the desk to make sure that nothing was stuck underneath them. He would do a more thorough check later but for now he needed to speak to Minttu.  
He pulled out his phone from his pocket, Minttu had encrypted it so it would be impossible to hack and had advised that he keep his WIFI and Bluetooth off so that no one could force pair with it. He scrolled through the directory until he found Minttu’s name.  
She picked up in two rings “Kimi whats up are you ok?”  
“Fine can you do a search on Britta Roeske and email the results to my other address; I’m going to check the office for bugs”  
“Sure” said Minttu “be careful Kimi okay”  
“I’m fine, best get to work”  
“Why do you want her looking into anyway” asked Minttu  
Kimi wasn’t quite sure how to answer her “I don’t know, I think she could be an asset, got to go Min. thanks”  
Someone was knocking at Kimi’s door from the lab entrance, Kimi opened the door standing leaning against the frame was an oldish man with silver hair and a serious expression. He was dressed in a red shirt and slung over it was a white lab coat with smears of oil or something on it.  
“kit I’m guessing” he said “come on lets put you to work you’re with me OK, I’m Maurizio. Follow my lead kid and don’t do anything stupid”  
Kimi narrowed his eye he had been right there was something very strange going on here he pocketed his phone turning on the mike as he did.  
Don’t do anything stupid Maurizio had suggested somehow Kimi doubted he’d be able to abide his suggestion.


	2. my names Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi gets used to his new job and meets a very strange robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guy hope you enjoy again sorry about the language i'm German and english isnt my first language

Kimi had his head bent over a small circuit board tinkering with the tiny wire that connected one side of it to the other. He had taken the ear piece that Minttu had given him out of his ear, Daniel had been on shift that morning and unlike Minttu he insisted on jabbering in Kimi’s ear to the extent that Kimi had briefly considered throwing himself out of the window just so he didn’t have to hear Dan talk anymore. Kimi was rather enjoying himself it had been a while since he had been able to do something like this, he had decided to join the force in a bit of a personal vendetta but he had always missed the intricacies of this work and thinking about how everything worked. He was fascinated by the technology, from the little that he had already seen it had proven to be a very intelligent design network even this small circuit board that kimi was currently working on had thousands of components and Kimi reckoned that this alone, before he had even started working on it must have taken months to get to this stage.  
Around the room there where groups of people doing similar things to kimi but no one seemed to be talking to each other or even really looking at each other. There was an isolating feel to this place, Kimi was rather comfortable with not talking to people for hours or even days on end but he rather thought that other people presented an exception. Either this place had chosen to fill their work force with other linguistically challenged personal or; perhaps more likely; the staff where afraid to talk to each other. Kimi rather expected it to be the second. He had catalogued a total of 8 cameras in this room and although he hadn’t yet found one in his office the whole place even the bathroom felt like there was something watching.  
Occasionally someone would ask a supervisor a question but even that was met with nervous glances from the other people at the work stations, this was very strange Kimi thought to himself he had been right to want this company to be investigated. If nothing else these where hardly healthy working conditions for people.  
Maurizio appeared over his shoulder looking down at the work that Kimi was doing. He seemed to approve he had on his face a look of mild amazement “wow Kit this is some seriously good work you seem to really get how this stuff works, hell you hardly need me to be supervising you” he said  
Kimi shrugged not wanting to break his concentration with the thing that he was holding rather lovingly in his hands.  
“look one of the robots came in this morning needing some maintenance and repair work doing, seeing as you seem to really know your way around this place I was wondering if you wanted to take a look at it with me. Do some work on it if you like”  
Kimi’s face light up in a rare display of emotion “sure” he said “that sounds great”  
Maurizio led him over to the back of the room opening a door with his key card. The door was metal and bolted and Kimi doubted that he would be able to get into the room if he wasn’t with Maurizio or at the least had Maurizio’s key card.  
Kimi glanced around the room, it was whitewashed with high walls and as he expected no windows. The room was light almost painfully with a bulb that seemed to take up about 90% of the room. Stood in the corner facing away from them what was Kimi assumed was the robot that he and Maurizio would be working on that day.  
He had a lean pale back that was free of any scars or pimple spots he had blond hair that had a slight curl about it.  
“unit 5 please turn around” ordered Maurizio  
The robot turned around to face them; he had a young face that Kimi thought had a slightly dorky look. He had wide blue eyes that blinked owlishly at kimi taking him in where he stood looking at the robot. The robot seemed to approve of Kimi at least, his face broke into a wide smile as he looked at kimi, the smile if anything, thought Kimi rather enforced the dorky look that the robot seemed to have. Kimi noticed that he seemed rather confused at the way in which Maurizio had addressed him. Kimi suspected that he hadn’t been responding to the command rather responding to an instinct that told him to find out who the other person in the room was.  
“hey, you’re cute” unit 5 said looking directly at a now mildly surprised Kimi. Well he thought to himself that was not exactly how he was expecting to be addressed by the robot.  
Is he flirting with me thought Kimi, huh Dan was right there had to be something going on here this Robot seemed to very alive as it stood there watching Kimi with thinly vailed interest. To be honest the robot was looking at Kimi like he wanted to fuck him.  
“I’m Sebastian” said the robot “or you can call me Seb if you like”  
Kimi grew even more confused the robot seemed to have no small measure of sentience. Maurizio had simply referred to it as unit 5 but either the robot had given itself a name or ; the more logically sound point; someone else had.  
“um ok I’m Kim-kit” said Kimi remembering his cover at the last moment   
Sebastian stuck out his hand and kImi took it “hey Kit"he said.  
The more that Kimi interacted with the man who was stood in front of him the less he could persuade himself to think that it wasn’t human and the more convinced he became that there was defiantly something strange going on at this complex. Robots didn’t act like that he thought to himself, at this point it was a bit of a stretch to think of the man in front of him as such.  
Maurizio was assessing the situation from where he was stood leaning against the wall. The interaction between his apprentice and the robot interested him greatly and he supposed proved the reason as to why he had been sent up here in the first place.  
“hmm” he said out load mostly from the benefit of Kimi who was looking at the machine with great interest and fascination “as you can see there is defiantly a problem with this model. Mostly this robot are built for basic roles, taking care of other machines in factories, doing dangerous work that we don’t want real people doing and you know just doing the shit jobs that we don’t want. This one, this one is well broken I guess. Some of its circuitry must be out of place or something, these robots Kimi they don’t name themselves and they certainly don’t smile suggestively at cute boys”  
Kimi supposed that they didn’t though he thought that it was rather odd that Seb felt so human he didn’t think that here was anything particularly wrong with him.  
Kimi looked back at Maurizio “isn’t this a good thing though I mean this feels like something the company could use, I mean like robots for lonely people that can’t make friends”  
His other earpiece took that moment to crackle back into life and Minttu’s voice came over it “you mean like you”  
Kimi rolled his eyes but decided not to dignify her with a response.  
Maurizio shrugged “ I guess so we have a unit that’s working on that kind of stuff but we don’t want unit 5’s for that purpose they’re service robots, besides we don’t program them to have names, we don’t want them thinking that they are real” he said narrowing his eyes at the robot in the corner that Kimi suddenly found himself feeling rather sorry for.  
He smiled at Sebastian slightly trying to assure the robot that he wasn’t going to be hurt by him. Sebastian had backed into a corner looking rather frightened at the turn that the conversation had taken.  
“what are you talking about” he said his voice had a similar accent to that of the girl that Kimi had met at the reception, Britta if Kimi recalled correctly. “I am real, I am. I’m Sebastian my name is Sebastian, I don’t understand”  
Maurizio rolled his eyes “you see it has these moments of sentience where it thinks it’s real or something there’s something wrong with this model. I would have just decommissioned it but Britta assures me that our clients find him extraordinarily useful and we wouldn’t want to upset a client”  
Sebastian was now shaking as Kimi moved in front of him to face Maurizio trying to lower the tone of the conversation so that Sebastian would her less of it, it was becoming clear to Kimi that Sebastian was growing more and more concerned by what was going on and what Maurizio was so callously telling kimi.  
“Should we be having this conversation in front of the robot, it seems to be upsetting him”  
“it, Kit it” prompted Maurizio “don’t fall into the trap of thinking that these things are like humans we manufacture them to be as close as possible or as close as our clients want them to be, but at the end of the day all things are is wires and machines.”  
“fine” conceded Kimi “should we be having this conversation in front of it”  
Maurizio shrugged a little it was clear that he cared not for the robot that was stood in the corner of the room shaking and pale “it doesn’t matter” he said “we’ll just wipe his memories at the end of all of this, we could even make it so that he doesn’t even remember his name” He said with a slight smile that made Kimi’s stomach churn.  
The two men approached the robot that was now crouched in the corner looking at Kimi with wild panicked eyes “please, please I don’t know what’s happening, what did I do wrong, why am I here what are you going to do to me” he turned his gaze on Kimi who had stopped dead in the centre of the room looking at seb with shock and worry. He realised that Sebastian’s eyes had somehow filled with tears and Kimi’s stomach felt like led.  
Kimi placed a hand on Maurizio’s arm holding him back “let me”  
To Kimi’s surprise Maurizio did just that holding of so that Kimi could approach the man that was crouch on the floor with his legs drawn up against his chin like a four year old.  
Kimi crouched down in front of him putting his hand on the one of Sebastian’s that was curved around his legs  
“Hey seb”  
Seb didn’t answer his face was buried in his face was buried in his legs and he refused to look up at Kimi.  
Kimi ran his hand over Sebastian’s trying to comfort him “hey sebby” he said again noticing the slight lift of the robots face.  
“I’m not going to hurt you sebby”  
Sebastian looked up at him through his long lashes. There were tears on the edges of them and to Kimi’s great surprise even his eyes looked a little puffy.  
“You promise” said the small man his voice was shaking a little as kimi removed his hand. Sebastian made a grab for the hand holding it tightly; the skin of the robot was cold against Kimi’s own being seeing as he had grown up in Finland he hardly minded.  
Kimi nodded and Sebastian smiled nervously, a smile that made Kimi’s heart beat strangely “yeah seb” he said eventually when he found his voice “I promise, I won’t let anything hurt you ok”  
“okay” said seb his smile growing wider before his head slumped against his knees and he grew limp and slumped against the cold hard floor of the room.


	3. well do some work then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and sebastian get talking and lewis and nico make a supprize appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> becouse apparently i can't write anything without lewis and nico

Maurizio had left about a half an hour ago and Kimi was still trying to figure out how to turn Sebastian back on. Eventually he found a small switch on the back of Seb’s neck hidden by a particularly think patch of his hair.  
Kimi flicked it back on listening to Sebastian clicking back into life. Kimi waited for him to wake back up flicking through the notes of what needed doing on Sebastian. He looked up from the paper seeing Sebastian sitting up on the metal slab looking rather adorably confused. Kimi deciding that the notes of what needed doing on Sebastian where complete nonsense flung them into the bin.  
“Hey seb” he said “how are you feeling, sorry about that by the way”  
“kit?”  
Kimi shock his head deciding that he wanted Sebastian to know he real name “its Kimi, I’m undercover.”  
Sebs eye widened in shock “really that’s’ so cool”  
Kimi shrugged “I can trust you to keep my secret right”  
Sebastian smiled “sure thing” he said “what are you investigating? Are you with the FBI?”  
Kimi shrugged “naw just a cop, nothing special, and actually I’m investigating the company that built you”  
Sebastian looking deeply interred scooted to the edge of the table he legs dangled over the edge swinging about like a four year old his head resting on his propped up hand “ooh that sounds so cool can I help”  
Kimi’s eyebrows drew together maybe Sebastian could help he thought to himself it was possible that Sebastian knew more that he did of what was going on or maybe knew his way about the facility, which considering that kimi had only seen the way from the entry to the lab would be greatly helpful.  
“I don’t know” Kimi said “what do know about whats going on with the other robots here” he used the term robots tentatively not wanting to imply as Maurizio had done that somehow Sebastian was not real.  
Sebastian’s face scrunched up as he tried to think of something that would be interesting or useful to Kimi “well” he said “the keep us all very separate they don’t like it if we talk to each other. They I think make us with different purposes”  
Kimi nodded that was what Maurizio had said they were made to clients specifications but as yet this was not knowledge of anything untoward making AI’s was not illegal.  
“they wipe our memories after jobs though when we come back into the factory for a service after a job they wipe our minds, I don’t remember any of the jobs I’ve done.” Sebastian looked for a moment scared “that’s what they want to do to me, I think maybe, Lewis, the technician wasn’t wiping our minds as much as he should have, I don’t remember any of the jobs I’ve done but I know who I am, I’m seb. They want you to wipe everything from me so I’m no longer me. So I won’t ever know that I am or ever was Sebastian.”  
Kimi took his hand without quite realizing that he had done so “don’t worry seb, I won’t let them do anything like that. And hey what did I say, I would never hurt you.”  
Sebastian nodded a small smile on his face “ok”  
Kimi twisted his hands around each other “so whose this Lewis” he asked wondering if he could get in touch with him persuade him to tell Kimi a bit more about what was going on with the Robots about what they were having them do.  
As far as kimi knew Sebastian would be kept in this room for the until he was “fixed” so at least Kimi would know where he was and know that whatever they wanted them to do that Sebastian wouldn’t be involved.  
“Lewis works on us after our assignments” says Sebastian clearly trying to remember the details that for obvious reasons where kept fuzzy to him “I think his office is on this floor though I can’t be sure, he’s a bit of a computer dud” he said with a grin “so I think most of his job is probably done by Nico; his AI; rather than him. He’s always , Lewis is always kind to us. Britta might help you find his office, she’s in there I a lot I think” he said sounding a little unsure of himself as he tried to remember more of the details. He smiled apologetically at Kimi “I am sorry, I can’t remember much more.”  
Kimi shrugged “is ok.” At least that confirmed something Britta was not a simple receptionist if she was making nice with one of the main robot technicians she knew a lot more than she was letting on. Kimi thought that he would try to get her alone, see what she knew or who she was working for.  
Sebastian was looking at Kimi through his long lashes and the picture of this dorky robot sitting on the edge of the work space kicking his legs backwards and forward was making strange things happen to Kimi’s stomach.  
Kimi smiled at Sebastian “I should probably at least pretend to be doing some work on you or they might not let me see you again.”  
Sebastian smiled at Kimi his eyes filled with laughter “well wouldn’t want that would we” he said his voce dripping with flirtation.  
Well Maurizio was right about something at least robots were not supposed to have any concept or flirtation and certainly not be as good at it as Sebastian appeared to be.  
Kimi was “working” on Sebastian when Maurizio came to check on them later in the afternoon. Kimi has one of the panels on Sebastian’s arm open looking with fascination at the circuitry as Sebastian jabbered on about nothing in particular.  
Sebastian seemed to have a concept of what he was he knew he was an AI but kept insisting that he was real, whatever that was supposed to mean, Kimi rather thought that more than anything else it was an instance that Sebastian was more than unit 5 more than wires and machinery that had had…. That he had, kimi hesitated to say it, a soul.  
“how’s it going Kimi?”  
Kimi shrugged noting that Sebastian’s happy chatter had stopped he had frozen and had begun to sink into the metal slab trying to hide behind kimi. Kimi stood up positioning himself in front of Sebastian who had pressed himself against the wall so that Maurizio couldn’t reach the switch on the back of his neck. The sight of Sebastian so obviously terrified made Kimi feel oddly protective.  
“Britta’s here to see you something about getting your security pass updated so that you can get in and out of here to work on unit 5 here.” Maurizio gestured to the door and Kimi with a quick look back at Sebastian followed him.  
Sebastian gave him a slight smile at a nod at Kimi’s silently mouthed “will you be ok” and kimi felt Sebastian’s eyes on his back long after he had left the room in search of Britta.

Kimi let himself into his office and found Britta in much the same position as Sebastian had been earlier she had pushed Kimi things into the corner of his desk and was swinging her legs back and forward. Britta and Minttu would get along rather well thought Kimi to himself, thought he had to admit that they would be a rather terrifying force.  
“So I here you’re working on one of the robots” she said her eyes cool and calculating, sparking with intelligence. Yep Kimi thought to himself that was no simple receptionist right there.  
Kimi nodded “yeah a unit 5 calls himself Sebastian”  
Britta nodded knowingly as if she had already collected her fair share of the information about the situation “so I’ve updated the security clearance on your ID card, there’s your magic key “ she said handing the small rectangle of plastic over to Kimi winking at him.  
Kimi smiled slightly at the no to subtle hint that perhaps Britta had programed the card to work on more than just the extra office space at the back of the lab. As soon as Kimi was able to find some time alone he would have to go through that folder than Minttu should have sent him, he badly needed to know who this Britta girl was on the pay roll for.  
Britta slid off Kimi’s table and sidled over to the door in a decidedly Minttu like fashion, “now I’m going to see Lewis this is shaping up to be a very interesting afternoon.” She slipped out of the door dropping a folded piece of paper into the waste paper bin as she passed it.  
***  
Lewis was throwing a ball against the side of the wall as Nico tapped away at one of the computers that he had littered about the room rather haphazardly.  
Nico turned to Lewis with a rather exasperated expression on his smooth features “Lewis Hamilton how many times do I have to tell you knock. It. Off”  
Lewis grinned at the robot “but I’m bored”  
“well ” Nico said without missing a beat “do some work then”  
Lewis grinned turning to one of the computers and switching it on. Nico was the AI that the company had given him when he had insisted that he needed an assistant. When Nico had first arrived he had been very much “yes sir” “no sir” “I am unit 6 sir” but Lewis had wedeled him down and had decided that he was far too lazy to go on saying unit 6 every time he wanted to talk to Nico so had decided to give Nico his name.  
Over time Nico had lost his calm quite demeanour and had developed into a man that had more shark than Lewis cared for but he couldn’t deny that bickering with Nico was his favourite part of the day. Lewis as time went on realized how very much a person Nico was, sure he could hide it, but Nico was as much of a person as Lewis was. The two had quickly become inseparable to the extent that Lewis refused to do any work with anyone else, as far as he was concerned everyone other than Nico rosbot (as Lewis liked to call him) was a complete idiot.  
Lewis had given up on working when Britta let herself into their office with her key card that she had programmed to give her unpatrolled access to the entire building. She sat herself down on the desk next to Nico ruffling his downy blonde hair, he smiled up at her.  
“Hey Britt how’s it going?” he asked casually not lifting his eyes up from the program he was currently working on.  
“we might have a problem” said Britta “there’s a new guy here, I think he might be with the feds or something he’s poking around the facility.” She screwed up her face “I can’t tell get if he’ll be a help or a hindrance to us at the moment”  
Lewis looked worried “he’s the guy that’s working on Seb right”  
Britta nodded “I’m worried that he might find out what we’ve been trying to do, maybe report it or something, I don’t doubt that he means well but even if he reports what been going on here to the feds our little operation would be put at risk. I’m sure he thinks he’s helping but we really can’t have a cop blundering blindly into a situation that he doesn’t understand, all our hard work would be ruined”  
Lewis looked unconsciously over at Nico who had stopped tapping at his computer and was looking at Britta with wide frightened eyes, Nico more than anyone understood the dangers of the facility; he perhaps understood even better than Britta what they did here.  
Lewis sighed he hadn’t wanted to have any more people involved than he already did it put the operation at risk the more people that knew what was going on the more risk there was that someone would be found out and Lewis was never quite sure who he could trust.  
“Well then” he said with a tinge of regret “I guess we’ll just have to bring this guy over to our side”


	4. she's a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kimi finds out he might have bitten of more than he can chew and Minttu makes a deal with a devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse the poor english again please guys, this is mainly plot chapter with a little bit of rosberg-hamilton fluff becouse i needed that

Minttu as per Kimi’s request was looking into information about this Britta woman and it was going particularly poorly, Minttu over the course of the afternoon had grown more and more frustrated. By 3pm she was ready to torch the office block out of pure frustration, so of course naturally Daniel Ricciardo chose this moment to poke his overly cheerful head into her office.  
“Hey Min how’s the search going”  
Minttu let out a sound which rather resembled a growl and hurled the closest thing to her against the wall, which happened to be an empty coffee cup and not her laptop.  
Daniel let out a rather amused half-laugh “not well I take it?” he asked her with a wide grin on his face  
Minttu scowled at him. “no” she said petulantly “it is not, this woman doesn’t exist. I’ve scanned the police network, hacked security cams, and used facial recognition software. Nothing, absolutely fuck all. She is not on any known data base in the entire world; this woman as far as we can tell is a ghost. all I can tell you is she must be working for someone incredibly powerful, because as soon as any information about her appears on any system, anywhere it is destroyed in Nano-seconds. Its impressive you’ve got to give them/her that.”  
Daniel looked concerned his trade mark smile slipping of his face “we really have no idea what we’ve sent kimi into have we”  
Minttu shrugged “I don’t think we do, but on the plus side I have managed to get eyes into the facility, I spent last night hacking their security camera’s. My gods are these people obsessed there are no blind spots in the entire building; this is some smooth stuff Dan. I’m worried about Kimi; I have a feeling like we’ve just pushed him naked into a room filled with hornets. This whole situation feels like we are missing something, I don’t like that feeling Daniel. I do not enjoy flying blind especially when my friend is the chess piece we’re playing with”  
Minttu had hacked ever data base she knew off trying to find this woman comparing the photo Kimi had sent her to photos on databases across America and Europe, still nothing. This girl was working for someone who quite frankly Minttu prayed that she never fell on the wrong side off.  
Dan nodded “send what you can to Kimi’s private email, he’ll get onto it later I guess and Minttu”  
The woman looked back up from her computer which she had turned her attention back to “hm?”  
“the company won’t take their eyes off Kimi, make sure that you don’t either, keep him safe. We want him back in one piece.”  
Daniel left the room and Minttu picked up her cell that was laying on the side of her desk and anonymous black bulk a disposable nokia that she had got into the habit of changing every few months. If anything police work had taught her to be more careful with the system rather than to put more trust into it.  
She scrolled through the list of contacts each given a random letter from either the Russian Cyrillic alphabet or the mandarin Chinese, she of course changed these with each replacement of the phone, wiping clear her call and next history with an app that she herself had created making sure that no once of her extra-curricular activities where accessible anywhere.  
Eventually Minttu came to the contact she had been searching for, reluctantly and with her finger hovering over the call button she dialled the number.  
“hello” came a voice more of a statement than a question, the voice was a cultured high bred English that reeked of ages gone by, and it made Minttu as uncomfortable as it had 4 years ago.  
“I need your help, we need to meet.”  
“Minttu” the voice was not surprised “I have been waiting for this for a very long time, how can I help you my dear?”  
***  
Kimi had finally gotten round to leaving the lab he had spent most of the evening talking to Sebastian. Sebastian who was funny and sweet and didn’t seem to mind Kimi’s monotone voice or that he could barely string a sentence together sometimes. Sebastian had thought it was fascinating that Kimi was Finnish stating with excitement  
“that’s so cool I’ve never met a fin before…. I think…are they all as good looking as you” he said with a wink  
Kimi had laughed “wait till you meet my brother he looks like the back end of a horse’s ass”  
Kimi had stayed with Sebastian until he had needed charging, even then he had stayed a little longer watching Sebastian’s face it it grew peaceful like he was sleeping. If nothing else the way that he had come to feel about Sebastian over the course of a few hours was very likely to get him into trouble.  
Kimi couldn’t quite bring himself, not since he had met Sebastian to think of him in the cold clear way that Maurizio had, though Kimi had to note that even Maurizio had to slip up at times. He had made clear to Kimi to address the robot as an “it” but even he had once just once referred to Sebastian as “he”, Kimi wondered just how much he should be reading into that. He decided to shrug it off however, it would be better to assume that everyone here was on the wrong side of the law, it would make his job a lot easier, well everyone but Sebastian that was.  
Kimi smiled remembering the way Sebastian laughed he over the course of the day had discovered how hard it was to see Sebastian as simply a robot. No matter what happened Kimi decided there in that parking lot with the heating blazing that there was no way he was leaving Sebastian here, he would find out what was going on, but when he left he’s take seb with him.

He pulled up outside his apartment switching out of the engine and heading inside to find the laptop which held his private information and hopeful contained what he had has Minttu dig up about Britta.  
He opened the laptop popping up in on home screen was a notification from Minttu  
Kimi  
Britta is working for someone powerful, I don’t know who but she’s doesn’t exist on any legal network. She not on police records nothing trust me I looked deep.  
I have a few ideas on how to find her, but you’ll have to bear with me ok. Hang tight and don’t get in too deep.  
Stay safe, and turn the bookshelf in your office around if you don’t want to be watched.  
Minttu

Kimi frowned it was unusual for Minttu not to be able to find what she was looking for he had never met anyone who was better at her job. He was worried about her, he knew more than anyone else about where Minttu had come from and what her background was but even that felt like precious little. As far as he could tell it had taken Minttu diligent work to free herself from the web she had gotten herself stuck in and it rather sounded like she was walking straight back into it.

***  
Lewis was tapping ideally at a monitor and scribbling his finding down in the notebook beside him. Around him strewn around his living room where various cords and cables some for Nico and some for the various laptops and hardware that he had hanging around the apartment.  
Lewis had added various adjustments to his apartment which Britta had helped him with since he had been given authorization to take Nico home, frankly Lewis thought he’d get away with almost anything no one was as good as his job as he and Nico where. They made a good team and because of that those in control where a little more willing to let things slide.  
Lewis looked down at his watch it had been almost 2 hours since Nico had left the apartment to go do some recon on the new guy, Lewis hoped he had found out as much as Lewis had. Despite that Lewis was growing worried about Nico it had been too long and lewis knew that Nico’s battery would be running low. It was cold outside and a little damp so Nico’s systems would be working on overdrive and Nico didn’t have the best battery capacity even in great conditions he tended to wear out more easily than many of the other models which probably explained why Lewis had been able to keep him in office work rather than having to see Nico being sent out into the field.  
He was tempted to call the cell that he had made Nico get a few months ago despite the other man’s protests when he heard the front door open and close and someone stumble through it.  
“Nico” he called out  
There was no reply  
“Nico” called lewis again growing concerned he hoped it what Nico.  
Lewis was getting up from his chair to inspect who the intruder was when he heard the indistinguishable clattering of the glass breaking from the ornament Nico had insisted they got last time they went to ikea. Lewis rushed into the corridor collapsed on the floor shivering was a rather sorry for himself Nico.  
Lewis went to his knees beside him scooping Nico into his arms and dashing with him into the living room attaching cords at various places and at the base of his neck. He looked at the stats on his laptop, Nico was almost depleted of battery and if Lewis calculations where correct, was about 10 minutes from complete shutdown. Lewis watched as the Nico began to charge eventually he stopped shaking and as Lewis took Nico’s hand into his own he thought that Nico felt a little less cold.  
Nico’s eyes opened a little gazing up at Lewis with hazy eyes “I see that I made it back in time then” he said with a small smile.  
Lewis swatted him over the back of the head “I told you to stop doing that man!”  
Nico smiled a little he liked how much Lewis cared about him even if he was sorry that he had worried him so much “I’m sorry” he said leaning his head against Lewis shoulder careful not to dislodge the charging cable that was connected to the base of his neck.  
Lewis stroked his hair as Nico’s eyes fell closed again in an attempt to conserve energy, lewis stayed sitting next to him holding the man he very well loved in his arms. He wondered idly if Nico had guessed yet.  
Lewis kissed the downy blonde hair at the nape of Nico’s neck and with a quick check that Nico was for sure down for the count whispered  
“I love you Nico”

***  
Minttu pulled her grey coat around her buttoning up against the cold winter chill she glanced at her watch. He was late. Minttu wondered if he would show, the thought that he wouldn’t almost left her with relief.  
She glanced behind her, there he was of course, and he wouldn’t throw out the chance of finding her again. Dam all her carful work would end up going to waste.  
She watched as he emerged out of the fog, the coils of smoky air danced around his lithe figure, reaching out over his lapels as he swatted them away. The coils of fog began to dissipate around him almost as if they recognized who they were dealing with and wished not to anger him.  
Minttu took a steadying breath and stepped forward to greet the man who was emerging out of the fog, dressed smartly in full blacks.  
The man reached out taking Minttu’s hand in his cold gloved one  
“my dear it has been too long, shall we not discuss the terms of our agreement”  
Minttu nodded bowing her head low and made her deal with the devil.


	5. a mind filled with mysteries and Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Kimi have a moment and lewis reaches out to a lonely man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this is so late i suck but work was so busy anyway i hope you like xx

Kimi let himself into the room where Sebastian was being kept with a smile he had been looking forward to seeing seb again. The room was once again empty he wondered where Maurizio was and why he was not keeping as close eye on Kimi as perhaps Kimi thought he should be, quite the contrary Maurizio seemed to want to leave Kimi solely to his own devises. Kimi was not arguing with it he simply thought it was odd considering the nature of the micro-managing of the rest of the site.  
He walked in; Sebastian was plugged into one of the larger power conduits in the corner of the room, something that Kimi thought looked oddly like something he had seen on star trek one time. Sebastian was unconscious and Kimi wondered if there was any way for him to allow Sebastian to charge while he still maintained consciousness and awareness, though Kimi thought with the amount that Sebastian talked it would make the charging of him while he was still active decidedly more timely.  
Kimi unplugged the charger seeing that Sebastian was around 70% charged that would do Kimi thought. Kimi settled himself down in the chair that he had brought in waiting for his laptop and Sebastian to wurr into life. He brought up the album on his laptop feeling a bit silly but knowing that seb would love it, well at least he hoped that he would.  
“Kimi” came Sebastian’s delighted voice “I guess they’re still letting you work on me huh”  
Kimi nodded vaguely “ja” he said “from what I told Maurizio yesterday you’re still faulty they’re letting me work on you for at least 2 weeks without interruption I guess we’ll see what happens after that”  
Seb nodded not liking the thought that he might not be able to see Kimi again after those 2 weeks he hoped Kimi would come up with something which meant that they could still see each other, maybe he could persuade Kimi to talk to Lewis about getting a job in his department with Nico and him.  
He glanced back up at Kimi who was shifting about on the chair he was sat on looking decidedly uncomfortable.  
“so,um” said kimi keeping a steady stream of eye contact with his keyboard instead on with Sebastian “I thought I’d bring some photo’s in for you, they’re just well pictures of stuff I took, you know of places I’ve been” Sebastian smiled he had never seen this confident cool man look so uncomfortable before “I thought you could have a look at them if you want seeing that you don’t remember much of the outside world, since it’s all been wiped. You don’t have to” he said chewing his lip “I just thought maybe you’d like to”  
Sebastian’s face broke into one of his wide dorky grins “wow Kimi no one has ever done anything like that for me before, I’d love to”  
Kimi smiled slightly and shifted over in his seat so that seb could perch on the side of the chair next to him. He felt Sebastian’s cold skin against his own, it sent small jolts of electricity up and down his arms and it was clear from the way the seb had perched on the chair that he had no intention of putting distance between himself and Kimi.  
Kimi smiled slightly and opened the file feeling a little self-conscious he had never shown these pictures to any one, his love of photography was something of a private hobby that he had kept to himself, like many other things over the years.  
He passed the laptop over to Sebastian and instead began to watch his face. Sebastian’s face lit up with pleasure at each passing picture his smile got wider and wider as he looked at the images with complete wonder.  
“kimi these are beautiful, you took these”  
Kimi nodded.  
Sebastian let out a small laugh “you are wasted here; these are honestly the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen”  
Kimi shrugged one shoulder not being able to help the blush that was creeping out from under the shirt collar. When Sebastian had finished flicking through the picture he turned to Kimi looking at him with such hope and trust that it made Kimi want to look away, he would only let Sebastian down after all. His job here was not to leave with a robot in tow rather to find out what these people were doing and if necessary torch this place to the ground, Kimi doubted that if these people where really doing the untoward things that him and Daniel suspected that they would let anything or anyone live to tell the tale.  
Sebastian placed his hand over Kimi’s as if sensing the turmoiled thoughts that where swimming around Kimi’s head.  
“thank you no one has ever done anything so nice for me”  
Kimi shrugged again getting up from the chair and closing the laptop. He decided that this was a good time to switch Sebastian’s attention away from more sensitive topic namely how he was making Kimi feel.  
“listen” he said putting a reasonable distance between himself and seb “ I was thinking of actually doing something, doing some actual work on you”  
Kimi watched as Sebastian sank back into his chair a betrayed expression on his face “but I thought you said that there was nothing wrong with me that you weren’t going to do anything on me that I didn’t want doing”  
Kimi shook his head waving his hand in denial he had never been particularly good with words and here they were failing him again “no, no” he said in a desperate attempt to clear things up between himself and Sebastian “I didn’t mean anything like that I’m not going to change your programs or anything, I just thought I could do something to your charging process so you would not have to be unconscious when you change, unless of course you wanted to, I thought I could I could change the charging dock, or maybe add another one to your wrist so you could charge laying down” he gestured to the charging station that seb had been using aa few minutes ago “and get that tech a little more manageable after all that thing doesn’t exactly look comfortable”  
Kimi looked back up at seb’s face nervous to see his reaction to what Kimi had said to his great surprise Sebastian’s face was bright with excitement and happiness “ do you really mean that”  
“eh ja” said Kimi rather quietly  
Sebastian jumped up from the chair and flung himself at Kimi his surprisingly sort form wound its way Kimi “thank you thank you thank you”  
Kimi rubbed circles into seb’s back enjoying the feeling of holding this over exited robot in his arms.  
Sebastian pulled away a little so that his and Kimi’s foreheads where touching, Kimi could feel his breaths coming in short sharp pants as Sebastian closed the remaining distance between them….  
***

Lewis looked up from his laptop where on which he was updating one of the programs for the later models of robots, Nico had taken over Lewis position from the previous day and was bouncing Lewis tennis ball against the wall.  
“Nico man I’m working”  
Nico rolled his eyes a little something he had learnt of Lewis a while ago “if you say so” he said “anyway don’t you want to know what I found out the other day”  
Lewis turned giving his full attention to Nico if he was honest he had forgotten completely the reason he had sent Nico out, it had gone out of the window and had been replaced by fear and concern over Nico’s well-being.  
“Dam yeah, I forgot completely why didn’t you say”  
Nico looked down at his shoes “I thought maybe you weren’t interested anymore”  
Lewis’ heart stuttered a little, Nico, as Lewis had observed a while ago needed a lot pf approval to make him feel like he was doing the right thing, something that Lewis regretfully often forgot to do.  
He got up from the chair and sat down beside Nico on the floor taking the tennis ball from his and began bouncing it again at the wall. “I’m sorry I forgotten completely”  
Nico shrugged it off “don’t worry about it”  
“So” Lewis prompted “what have you found out”  
Nico smiled brightly “well he keeps a very small flat on a 20 story building, he’s on the 11 floor, which means he paranoid enough to not want to be near the bottom of the building and paranoid enough to not want to be at the top of the building either. This is a man that likes his escape roots. He doesn’t have a lot of things his apartment is very sparsely furnished” Lewis widened his eyes he was rather surprised that Nico had had the nerve to sneak into someone else’s apartment “maybe that means that he moves around a lot I’m not sure the only picture he has is of himself with two other blondes, brother and sister maybe” Nico shrugged with one shoulder “ I don’t know, but he seems lonely”  
Lewis nodded taking this all in “ so do you think he would be willing to help us.”  
Nico frowned thinking about this carefully “yes” he said after a long pause “yes I think he would.”

***  
Kimi was curled up on the sofa working through some idea of how he could fix the electronics on Sebastian’s charging systems so he had more control and so he would be able to perhaps have a portable charging system. He was just focussed now on making a smaller charging system so perhaps Sebastian could experience a bed for the first time. Thought Kimi simply refused to let himself think any more about the possibility of getting Sebastian into a bed, it was simply not acceptable he could not think about Sebastian like that.  
He sighed remembering the feeling of Sebastian’s slightly cooler lips against his warm flushed face, it had felt remarkable, Kimi had never experienced anything like it and then he had run away. He had left Sebastian standing in the room gaping like a fish then shouting after him, Kimi sighed to himself really it was impressive how much he could mess something about, though he thought to himself this would probably be a new record. He turned his attention back to the schematics on his laptop, heck he’s be surprised if Sebastian ever spoke to him again.  
Next to him his phone vibrated alerting him to an email. Kimi tuned of the pictures detailing the electronical intricacies and open his emails.  
His eyes brows raised he clicked on an email that appeared to be from the elusive Lewis Hamilton, the man Britta had mentioned the last time she had let herself into Kimi’s office. Kimi wondered what this man could want, at the very least Sebastian had told him Lewis was kind to him had had high hopes for this Hamilton.  
Kimi opened the email waiting for the inscribed format to settle down, no doubt Lewis had no intention for anyone else to find out of any communication he might be having with Kimi.

Kimi  
I like to be introduced to all of the new boys on the block and it occurs to me that this may be an area you are unfamiliar with. Maybe I could help you acquaint yourself with this new environment. If so meet me at the following location (detailed in the attachment, I rust you’ll be able to decode it you are an exceptionally clever man after all) instruction will be waiting for you at this address  
Looking forward to meeting you  
I hope  
Lewis 

Kimi scanned through the message; well this Hamilton certainly had rather a flare for the dramatic. He spent all of 5 minutes decoding the attachment; really it wasn’t all that hard, though Kimi had the sneaking suspicion that this Lewis considered himself very intelligent. He laughed a little at that.  
He sighed; well it seemed that there was nothing for it. He closed his laptop and slid it underneath the sofa where it would be in view.  
It could be a waste but he might as well find out what this Hamilton knew, it couldn’t hurt to know a little more about all of this.  
Famous last word he admonished himself as he left his apartment, his mind filled with mysteries and Sebastian.


	6. she hoped she knew what she was doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minttu experiances as rather eery london and gives something precious away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning a out of chracter person within this chapter dont hate me also this will be my last chapet for a few weeks im going backpacking in europe with my girlfriend :) xalso this is gothic

Minttu followed the man a sense of dread settling in to her stomach, this felt like a mistake but she couldn’t think of any other way to find out what was going on in that place without putting Kimi in anymore danger, she had a strange feeling about that place and wanted to get Kimi out of there as quickly as possible. Whatever Daniel and Kimi thought about Kimi’s abilities; and Minttu had no doubt he was as good as he thought he was; she knew from her own experience that your enemy is more often or not better. Especially when, she thought grimly, they have enough money and resources as this place did, she rather suspected that there influence and bank account was deeper than the entire governments put together.  
Minttus feet clattered on the cobbles, her foot falls echoing against the sheen of water that was begging to cover every surface as far as the eye could see. Her body and the figure of the shadowy man in front of her reflected on the damp surface, the glow from the street lamps refracting and dancing around them giving each figure a ghostly glow that softened there outlines and blurred them out around the pavement slabs that poked out through the rivulets of water.  
The fog curled around Minttu leaching the remaining warmth out from her fingertips and clinging to the edges of her hair turning it damp and icy against her neck, rivulets of water had already began to wind their way underneath her collar and down her back mixing with the hotter water of her fearful sweat. The man in front of her made sure to keep his distance from her not wanting to attract attention but always carful to made sure that Minttu did not stray too far from him, every time Minttu had the desire to turn and run he would pause almost as if he knew what she where thinking at tap his thumb and forefinger against his left thigh and Minttu would be reminded that she had left herself at his whim, she would be reminded that 13 agents would be stood in the surrounding area waiting to fell her like a deer if she chose to leave without HIS permeation.  
She sighed there was nothing for it. She watched as his black coat billowed around him his feet clattering on the now deserted street, curtains where drawn tight against the chill of the English winter and only slivers of light now peeked around them sending small shafts of light down on to the street. As the man turned down and into a side street followed by minttu even those began to slowly disappear.  
The darkness became all-consuming here and Minttu’s senses attempted to compensate for it giving her as much insight into where she was as possible. An acrid smell of old rubbish and cat urine filled her nose Minttu struggled not to gag against it swallowing and reverting to breathing from her mouth.  
She wanted to trail her fingers against the wall that she could sense was close on either side but dared not brush her hands against god knows what. Every now and again she felt her coat catch against one of the bricks on one or other side of the ally that would then only be freed by incessant tugging that only fuelled her panicked state.  
She wondered where he was taking her, it seemed an almost endless walk and Minttu was beginning to wonder of he was simply searching for an appropriate place to kill her.  
Minttu squinted her eyes she thought she could see a sliver of light in the distance, a house perhaps. She could no longer hear the footsteps of the man, she had no delusions that he had left her she knew her would be waiting somewhere in the shadows, she would not make that mistake again.  
She carried on walking towards the small pinprick of light that widened with every one of her footsteps until eventually it opened out into a small door shape from which light poured out. Minttu squinted against it, her eyesight adjusting to the sudden intrusion of light after so long spent in the darkness. Minttu squeezed her way through the tiny doorway that in all honesty was little more than a crack in the wall. She stepped through one foot at a time. Minttu straightened up, she was stood in a courtyard filled with architecture not un-similar to the of the street the had walked down to get to the alleyway, the floor was covered with the same cobbles as the street had been, but theses where scrubbed clean so clean that Minttu suspected that it was some poor fuckers jobs to clean them every day. Stationed around the circle courtyard were large Victorian lampposts that reeked of old English fashion, rather fitting she thought. The fog seemed almost thicker here it coated the lampposts and muffled the bright light that streamed from them, rivulets of water clung to each one and fell to the ground in intervals, minttu stood away from them as to avoid any more water falling down her neck she was cold enough already.  
The buildings where higher than those of the street level had been, each window was thickly coved by curtains so that Minttu could not tell which ones where occupied and which ones where empty, the buildings where at least 4 stories high with the ones at the far end of the court looking slightly larger servants floor windows pocking out in between the roof slates, these like the rest where thickly covered by what minttu assumed were the same black out curtains as the rest though her eyesight would not stretch far enough for her to be sure.  
She spun around the courtyard looking for HIM wondering how he had reached this place and disappeared so quickly. The courtyard was completely and utterly empty eerily so. She noticed however that all of the doors to these large Dickensian houses where closed and bolted shut bar the one at the far end of the courtyard. The door to the largest and most ornate of the buildings had been slung open, it must have been done while she wasn’t paying attention for Minttu had been sure that there had been no such open door when she had first arrived.  
She supposed however that this was as good enough hint as any and began to walk towards it her footsteps instead of sharp and clattering muted and almost silent. She kept looking around her for the slightest hint of movement but nothing, the courtyard remained as still and silent as ever.  
She stepped through the doorway her hand brushing against the black solid wood of the door, her fingers ghosting over the bronze knocker, the cold of it sending tingles down her already frozen fingertips. Behind her she could hear the first spots of rain fall from the heavy pregnant sky begin to fall, a few of the droplets followed her in through the door and stained the carpet around the entrance, turning the soft red into an even deeper bloodlike red.  
She looked about her she was stood in a large open vestibule that was cut up but a huge winding staircase that split about halfway up and breached of into two separate walkways. The stairwell was covered in a thick red carpet that spoke of the eloquence and class of its occupier. The banisters where made of some dark wood as the door and above her in pure Augustan splendour hung a golden chandelier.  
Minttu followed the stair way up tacking the left of the two branches, seeing that the lights had been left on for her in this part of the house, the right hand side was gothically dark its blackness only punctured by the light from the left hand side of the house.  
The house was far larger than it had looked from the courtyard extending into a series of passages and walkways that wound there way away from her in a labyrinth like maze. She looked closer at the chandelier as she ascended the stairs, and she was amazed to find it was light with real candles that flickered slightly in the breeze that came from the open door, a door that Minttu could not quite bring herself to close it already felt too much like she was shutting herself within a coffin, closing the door would have felt far too much like putting the nail in it.  
The carpet was thick beneath her feet muffling her steps as she followed the subliminal clues left out for her.  
The corridor like the courtyard had every door barring one closed against her intrusion, the only door that remained inviting was the one at the far end of the corridor, and it like the front door and all those in the walkway around her was made of dark think wood. The house was silent giving no indication that there would be anyone other than HIM waiting for her in the room at the end of the long corridor. Minttu wondered if she should look within any of these rooms that were scattered about her, the thought however filled her with a sense of foreboding and quite frankly she thought to herself there are some things you just do not want to know about.  
She placed her hand against the door pushing it open and trying to ignore the sense of dread that set her stomach to lead. The curtain in this room unlike the other rooms where flung open, the moonlight of the full room illuminating the figure of the man. His suit was as crisp and immaculate as Minttu remembered it always being thought this time around she was not so nearly as impressed as she had been before.  
He was lounged in a red velvet chair separating her from him was a large desk and a second chair which Minttu suspected had been set up for her.  
The room was plain refusing to give up any clues as to the personality of the character within it, its anonymity leaving Minttu with an uncomfortable feeling. The room however remained true to the rest of the house, it just oozed Victorian glamour.  
“have a seat my dear, I thought we may speak in a more civilized environment” he said his old English accent curling around his words.  
As Minttu sat she glanced at the window almost expecting it to be coated with ice, the room despite its roaring fire in the grate was doing nothing to warm her.  
“you need my help?” he said prompting her  
Minttu looked down at her shoes and the back at the man in front of her reluctantly nodding at him, yes she needed his help.  
“any what will you give me in return my dear Minttu you know better than anyone else that I do not hand out my favours for free.” He raised one elegant eyebrow at her his grey blue eyes sparkling with intelligence.  
Minttu sighed knowing and dreading what she knew she must do. “I will give you my service for as long as you require.”  
The man smiled a wide almost predatory smile as if this is what he had intended to happen from the moment she had reached out to him. She found herself wondering if she had ever really escaped his clutches to begin with. She found herself beginning to doubt it.  
“For as long as I require, my dear Minttu I don’t think I could ever do without you again.”  
Minttu gave a slow resigned nod “so be it, I am yours.”  
The man leaned forward again in his chair “say it. Say it. Who do you belong do oh woman of a thousand faces”  
“You. I belong to you, “the man’s eyebrows drew close together she knew he was expecting more “my life belongs to Jensen button”  
“Excellent.”  
Minttu looked out the window watching the stars fade as the clods began to cover them once again, god she hoped she knew what she was doing.


	7. command codes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sefania and Maurizio jion the intrigue and stef finds something disconcerting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back!! sorry this is so late also excuse any errors i really wanted to get this up hope i don't disopiont x

Stefania was pressed against his back her hair resting on his shoulder as her curious eyes read the message her husband had just received.  
She sighed “he sure as hell knows how to pick an inconvenient time doesn’t he “she trailed her finger down her husband’s leg enjoying when he shivered under her touch.  
He covered her hand with his. Stefania sighed “I suppose you’re going to have to put your pants back on now aren’t you”  
Maurizio nodded.  
Stefania groaned “and just think about all the hard work I put into taking them of.”  
Maurizio let out a breathy sigh as stef trailed her mouth up his leg “stef” he protested  
Stefania sighed and rolled her eyes at her husband “yes yes, I know you have to go.” She laid back down on the bed resting her head against his shoulder “I just wish you didn’t have to”  
Maurizio covered her hand with his “I know stef, I wish I did not have to go as well, but you know”  
“I know” she said “I know how important what you do is” she sat up pulling the covers of the now unmade bed about her. Maurizio followed pulling her against him and breathing in her soft lavender sent .  
“I love you stef”  
Stefania smiled at him over her shoulder, rubbing her face against the gruff stubble that was growing along Maurizio’s jaw line “I know” she said “I love you too.”  
Stefania leaned her head against the headboard watching her husband dress for his meeting with the boss. He had told Stefania very little of what it was he was doing her said that he wanted to keep her safe and that the less she knew about what was really going on the safer she would be. Stef just wished that he would give her more credit; she could help if he would only let her she herself was hardly a shrinking violet. Quite frankly she was growing rather tired of not being told what was going on, stef wanted to protect her husband as much as he wanted to protect her. so, she decided in that bed leaning against the headboard, if her wouldn’t tell her what was going on she would damn well follow him and involve herself anyway, this was her husband and even if it killed her she would help him.  
Stef eased herself out of the bed ignoring Maurizio’s curios glances and began pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a dark shirt.  
“stef” asked her husband “what are you doing you don’t need to get up it 4 in the morning”  
Stef shrugged innocently “well if you are getting up I might as well to its not as if I’m going to be able to get back to sleep if you’re not here I’ll simply spend the rest of the night worrying if you’re ok. I might as well be dressed and drinking coffee in the kitchen if I’m not going back to sleep” she smiled at Maurizio “maybe I’ll walk the dog I’m sure Sadie will appreciate it even if I don’t”  
Maurizio laughed and pulled Stefania in for a final kiss before he left for the night “oh stef, I do love you”  
When he let her go and left the room stef pulled on some sturdy shoes and attached a lead to Sadie, well she thought to herself at least I won’t be lying about that I will be taking her for a walk, even if said work involves stalking my husband on a covert 4am mission…. Or whatever the hell he was doing.  
The shoes where quiet and made little noise and she followed him through the cobbled streets, god where the hell did he think he was going. This area of the city had more broken windows that not and bits of curtain flapped in and out of the gaps in the windows. Stefania pulled her jacket around herself and wondered if she shouldn’t have brought a thicker one. Hell she thought to herself in grim amusement perhaps a long black duster would have been more appropriate to the tone that this evening appeared to have taken. Stef was so caught up in her own thought that she nearly missed the lithe body of her husband slip into a small ally or side street.  
Stef darted in behind him rather glad that Sadie was with her, there was something about this whole situation that was making her very nervous. Clearly Sadie didn’t share the sentiment she could feel the dogs tail thumping against her leg periodically.  
It was dark within this ally and if Maurizio were not wearing shoes with such solid shoes that made a noise every time he moved she would have thought that she were alone or that he had somehow left her behind.  
When they reached the end of the ally stef watched as Maurizio disappeared into a large building at the end of it stef flattened herself against the wall of the ally so that no one would spot her before following her husband across the courtyard and heading into the same building that he had entered minutes before. She glanced up at the other buildings as she ran across the courtyard feeling rather nervous that someone might have spotted her but the building showed no signs of life barring the lamplights that coved the courtyard in a yellow glow.  
Stef pushed open the door as quietly as she could unable to stop the quite creek that it gave as she pushed it open only wide enough for her and Sadie to fit through.  
The carpet the covered the floor was thick and was masking the distinctive footsteps that stef had been using to follow her husband. She looked down at the dog that was looking curiously up at her.  
“Where’s mauri Sadie, where is he go find him”  
The dog panted excitedly and sniffed the floor looking around before happily tugging stef up the stairs and up the branch of steps that heading off to the left of the house.  
Stef followed hoping against hope that she knew what she was doing. This was not exactly the clandestine activities she had been expecting to find when she had followed her husband; this in fact was really rather out of her comfort zone.  
Sef was rather grateful that Sadie only considered barking at mice and that everything else was below her notice as she trotted silently along beside her mistress. Sadie came to a stop beside the door at the bottom of the hallway sitting down beside it and glancing expectantly up at stef.  
Stef shook her head and placed a finger against her lips hoping that Sadie understood. Stef pressed her ear against the door after checking that her hall way was empty.  
Stef could hear three different voices coming from inside the voice of her husband accompanied by two others one a female, spoke English but her voice was textured with another accent Russian maybe or one of the Scandinavian tongues, and another male English she thought and defiantly well bred, his accent spoke of large houses and private schools.  
She held her head against the door feeling rather like a naughty 8 year old listening in on one of her parent’s conversations. Sadie was pressed against her leg as if sensing her mistress’s nervousness.  
Surprisingly despite the apparent thickness of the door stef was able to here almost all of the conversation. She gasped at what she was hearing, she had certainly not been expecting this she pulled out her phone from her pocket and checked it was on silent before sending a text she pulled up his number.  
We need to talk I have information  
She sent the text and pulled up her recording app trying to catch as much of the conversation as she could.  
An uncomfortable feeling was settling within her stomach. What on earth was Maurizio doing getting involved in this? What was he doing with these people, stef swallowed she hating the feeling of not knowing what was going. She trusted her husband but she didn’t like the sound of this one bit.  
***

Nico glanced down at the man who was asleep beside him. Lewis as per usual had fallen asleep half way through their Friday night T.V marathon. Games of thrones this time. He always promised Nico that he would stay awake but he could never quite manage it, to be fair to him he always managed to last until at least 2 am before crashing out on Nico’s shoulder. Nico would always joke the next morning that Lewis’ battery life was worse than his.  
Beside Lewis his phone was buzzing incessantly and it was beginning to irritate Nico, though it didn’t seem to be disturbing Lewis at all. Though Lewis could sleep like the dead, last year he had managed to sleep through a car crashing into their apartment block.  
The phone buzzed again and Nico decided to begin poking lewis awake.  
“lewis…. Lewis wake uuuuuppp! Wake up wake up wake up!” he called in a sing song voice.  
Lewis blinked up at him owlishly “uhudum wud you wan”  
Nico grinned rather enjoying the confused look that covered lewis’ face he loved how lewis looked when he first woke up, but of course he said nothing of the sort it wasn’t his place “you’re phone won’t stop buzzing” he said in place of I love you.  
Lewis took the phone that was being waved about in front of his face by Nico. “ok ok I got it man I’m awake.”  
He unlocked the phone noticing that Nico had sidled closer to peek at the messages; his blonde hair tickled the base of Lewis’ neck and made him shiver with desire. Lewis shook his head a little trying to dislodge the strands of hair from his neck and turned his attention to the phone in his hands.  
There was one test message and several voice messages in the inbox all from the same person. Lewis glanced at the name Stafania, he wondered why she would be contacting him. They had after all agreed to keep their communications to a minimum in order to prevent Maurizio her husband from finding out what his wife was doing.  
Stefania had of course been brought into the fold by Britta, who more than the other seemed to be able to sniff out people who would be able to help. Lewis was begging to think that his little meeting with kimi was going to have to involve more people than previously thought. He listened to the messages left by stef with growing concern and complete confusion. If he wasn’t very much mistaken that was Maurizio, well one of them was Maurizio.  
“what’s going on” asked Nico “I don’t understand”  
Lewis raised an eyebrow at him “to be honest mate neither do I”

***  
“Minttu has agreed to come back to us” said the brit (the man lewis thought was in charge at least he sounded like it)  
“I am surprised” answered whom Lewis thought was Maurizio  
The brit chuckled “I bet. Now I here you work for the company.”  
“you know I do” answered Maurizio “you had me positioned there overtly or not it was your hand that would see me there”  
Here there was silence the exchange got softer so that the voice recorder could not pick up what was being said.  
“you will send all the information you have collected to our good friend Miss Virtannen.”  
Again silence Lewis assumed Maurizio had agreed with a nod to the demands that where being paced upon him.  
“and in return?” the woman said “what will you have me do”  
“I want those robots” said the brit “kill the director and have the command codes returned to me…. After all if you think about it I’m the reason this program was started in the first place. Oh and Minttu destroy the factory”  
“how” the woman said her voice was soft and frightened  
Lewis assumed the man had shrugged  
“Anyway you please, kill everyone in it, I don’t need them only the robots”  
***

Lewis pulled the phone away from his ear as the messages ended. Nico was looking at him with wide frightened eyes.  
“What are we going to do, if they get the command codes they’ll take you away from me.”  
Lewis shook his head “I won’t let that happen I promise.”  
In his hand Lewis’ phone pinged again,  
Britta:  
He’s here. Come quickly.


	8. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kimi attends a meeting with some new friends and some new infomation is descovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long absence work was so overwhelming

Kimi’s grey ford fiesta pulled up outside the location Lewis had suggested in his note, well the location Kimi thought that he had suggested provided of course that Kimi had pieced together the rather cryptic clues together in the right order. He looked out the window at the building outside. It had taken Kimi about an hour and a half to get to the place and now he was wondering if it had all been worth the effort it had taken to get here. The building looked like it may have once have been a bar, Kimi couldn’t be sure though, the paint was peeling of the sides of the walls and a sign was lying on the pavement beside the door. The door itself was wooden and as far as Kimi could see was rotting in several places, the paint peeled clean of it with only a few speckles of red paint dotted around the wood resembling spots of chicken pox. Kimi was now considering turning his car around and driving in the opposite direction, this whole thing did not look very sanitary at all.  
Kimi sighed well he had made the effort to come all of the way out here he might as well check it out, though he was now more certain than ever that he had made a mistake with the clues and had come to the wrong location. Oh well he thought it couldn’t hurt to at least take a look.  
He opened the door and swung himself out of the car heading toward the building, without first of course checking that he was not being followed this whole thing reeked of mafia and drugs deals gone wrong. He pushed the door open expecting to be assaulted by scents of things rotting and was pleasantly surprised, it smelled more like someone had bleached the place.  
The room was dark however and Kimi couldn’t her anyone moving about inside the building, he had been wrong then. Despite this however Kimi was intrigued and carried on inside the building.  
“hello” he called out hating that he voice shook a little betraying the nervousness that he felt about being in this place.  
He jumped as the light around him flicked on “hello” he called out again hoping this time to draw out a reaction from the someone he was now certain was inside the building.  
Nothing. Perhaps just faulty eclectics then he thought to himself. He carried on inside the building, thought the place had seemed rather dilapidated from outside, from inside that was a different story the building undoubtedly smelled clean and the floorboard looked like they had been scrubbed recently, extremely clean homeless people then Kimi wondered.  
The building was eerily quiet and Kimi’s hands ghosted over the gun that was hidden inside the holster and the base of his spine, the feel of it cool barrel gave him comfort and he continued inside. He pushed open another of the doors it led him into what looked like an office and from what he could see this office was still in use, stacks of paper lined a oak wood desk and a lap top was open on the desk. Kimi walked toward the desk his fingers ghosting over the seat it was still warm, not faulty eclectics then he thought to himself.  
He peered down at the laptop and jerked back in surprise written on the screensaver was a message that reminded him oddly of Minttu  
There’s coffee in the pot and biscuits next to it have a seat, we’ll be with you shortly.  
Kimi shrugged and looked around the room sure enough in the corner of the room was a full coffee pot and a packet of Oreo’s next to it. For Kimi the Oreos sealed the deal, he picked up the packet and settled himself into the seat getting about the task of hacking his way into the laptop with the hope of finding out who on earth owned this place and whether it in fact was Lewis Hamilton, or an eccentric mafia lord.  
Half way through the pack of Oreos and no closer to hacking the laptop Kimi jumped up from the seat when the door to the study began to creak open, he pulled the gun out of it holster aiming it at the door and kneeling down beside the desk with a clear shot at the door.  
Stood in the door way dressed in a tight red dress with small black heels with a look of disapproval on her face was Hanna, Kimi shot her a look of complete confusion.  
Britta raised here elegant eyebrow “really I make you a pot of coffee and get you your favourite biscuits and you threaten me with a gun, don’t they teach you manner in Finland, really I am quite shocked”  
Kimi stood up slotting the gun back into its pocket “Britta?”  
“Well observed” she quipped “they’re ready for you now you may follow me,” she shot a look over her shoulder at Kimi who was still looking rather bemused at the entire situation “and do try not to shoot anyone, I don’t think that would go down to well.”  
Kimi followed her feeling as if he had stumbled into something that was assuredly above his depth. He followed her through the building, it was bigger than he had originally though, a maze or corridors and stairways, so much that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that there would be no way that he would be able to find a way out of the building without Britta’s help.  
Eventually she began to slow and with a smile over her shoulder Britta pushed open a door deep within the building. With a deep breath Kimi followed into the room.  
The room was richly adored with an air of an old library; stack of books surrounded the room along with what looked like some expensive technical equipment that looked like what Kimi had used to charge Sebastian when he was running low on battery. In one corner of the room next to a blacked out window was an exceptionally large stack of book and from behind this stack of books came a voice.  
“Really Britta” said the voice “are you sure all of this theatrics was necessary”  
Britta laughed “perhaps not but it was rather fun”  
A man emerged from behind the stack of books with one in his hand. He smiled at Kimi and gestured to the seat near the desk.  
“Lewis Hamilton I assume” said Kimi who was honestly wondering why he had gotten up this morning at all this whole thing seemed a bit too much effort.  
The man nodded and gestured toward a stack of books that appeared to be rattling. “And that” he said in a rather amused tone “is Nico rosberg, my assistant”  
Said assistant chose that moment to collapse the stack of books on top of himself. Lewis broke into laughter as a head poked it way out from underneath the books to Kimi’s right.  
“oh sure” he said with a look of annoyance “don’t help, I’m sure that would be far too much effort for your royal highness”  
Kimi headed over to the buried man helping him up from the stack of book. The man smiled gratefully at Kimi when he gestured that he should take the seat vacated by Kimi. As the man turned away from him he noted with no small degree of surprise that this man was one of the androids made by the company he was investigating. Kimi decided not to take the remaining seat preferring to lean against the desk further away where he had a better view of the room.  
Britta noticed this “see I told you that he was a cop, look at his instinct no one else would chose to lean against that awful desk.”  
Nico nodded accepting her observation. “I suppose you’re wondering why you were asked here today.”  
Kimi nodded.  
“And why Britta decided to make it some kind of crime drama” commented Lewis  
Nico rolled his eyes “well as Britta said we suspected you were some kind of undercover cop.”  
Kimi sighed as his hand made its way around to his gun really what had he been expecting when he had followed some cryptic clues to the middle of nowhere a nice afternoon, they were going to kill him, well they weren’t going to kill Kimi without a fight.  
Nico held up his hand in a gesture of surrender “really my friend there is no need for that, I think we may be on the same side or at least have the same intention.”  
Lewis nodded taking over from his friend “you see we are working against the company too, and we can give you the information you are after.”  
“But first” said Britta “who sent you”  
Kimi snorted clearly she was expecting something impressive from him “just the local DI office Britta nothing special, we just thought the whole business sounded rather strange so my partner and I persuaded the DI to let us investigate you.”  
Britta nodded neither looking impressed nor particularly disappointed.  
The Ai named Nico leaned forward “I am interested however as to what exactly aroused your suspicions.”  
Kimi shrugged “the quality of the Ai’s” he said “I mean I don’t mean to offend but it’s not normal every other company that’s in the same business churns out robots that can barely pick up a cup let alone hold a conversation we wondered what exactly you were doing that was so different.”  
Nico nodded gesturing to Lewis to answer his question.  
Lewis looked down at the folder in his hands “they take people Kimi they take them and they study them, from the moment they’re born, they study them there entire lives entire better to understand how the human brain works. They study how their minds works until they break it.”  
Kimi sucked in the icy air of the room, well whatever he had been expecting to find it was certainly not that.  
“They control the robots through command codes” Britta continued “someone is now after those codes”  
Kimi considered her with carful eyes “and you want me to help you”  
Britta nodded” we thought that with your police resources you’d be able to offer us some assistance as to finding these people and preventing them from getting the codes”  
Kimi considered this nodded slightly after a long [pause “I think I’d have to talk to my partner first”  
Britta nodded in understanding as Kimi pushed himself off the side of the desk and made moves toward the door to leave.  
“But before you go” Britta called out over her shoulder “I think you should hear this.”  
Britta pulled a tape out of her pocket and slotted it into a recorder that looked like it had fallen straight out of the 1970’s. Brita saw Kimi looking at it with dubious eyes, she gave him an exasperated look “Lewis likes old tech” Lewis grinned and Hanna continued “this recording was taken by another of our operatives that cannot be here today Stefania.”  
She pressed play on the recorder and it wurred for a few minutes before spluttering into life. Kimi listened in silence his eyebrows rising as he realized that he recognized not one but two of the voices.  
“Friends of yours” Nico observed taking in the shocked expression of the man leaning against the desk.  
“I know those people” said Kimi  
Lewis picked at a loss thread on his sweater “we know the man, but who is the woman”  
“Minttu virtannen, she’s a police hacker, “said Kimi  
Britta did not seem to think that this was a suitable answer “but who is she really” she asked  
“An assassin, and a famous con artist which means I know who the man is as well”  
“Jensen button?” asked Lewis “we had out suspicions”  
Kimi nodded “but I also know where to find him.”  
Nico grinned turning to face Lewis “see I told you this was a good idea” Lewis rolled his eyes  
“So what are we going to do about him” said Kimi thinking of Sebastian and all the horrible things that Button could make him do if he got those codes.  
“We’re going to kill him” answered Britta tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
Kimi looked at Britta “I only have one question left” he said in a quite voice that was meant for him and Hanna alone “just who exactly are you”  
Britta smiled slightly “I’m an assassin too.”


	9. home videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minttu and Maurizio form plans and seb and Kimi spend some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my firend throws things at me when i don't update so heres another chapter:P

Maurizio was leading Minttu toward the room where the records held on the institute where held. Minttu was rather surprised at this from what she had heard keeping hard copies of any information had hardly been the style of Mr Button. She had questioned Maurizio about this; he had simply shrugged and had explained that Mr Button had simply been getting crazier and crazier and that his method made little sense.  
Maurizio led Minttu down a long corridor and down several flights of stairs, so far they went that Minttu began to suspect that they were now very deep underground. Eventually they came to the end of a corridor that had a large sliver door, to Minttu it looked rather like a bank door.  
“Well” she said “you can hardly accuse him of becoming lax in security now can you” she said with a small raise of her eyebrows  
Maurizio said nothing clearly he was very unimpressed with her. He keyed in a code to the door with his back to Minttu so she couldn’t see the code that was being pressed into the door, this annoyed her rather and made clear that Maurizio no longer trusted her as he had once.  
Maurizio pulled open the door gesturing that Minttu should go in ahead of him before following her into the room and closing the door behind them. Maurizio did a quick take of the room to ensure that they really were as alone as they thought they were, though Jensen had given permission for Minttu to have the information that the team had collected and hadn’t explicitly said that she couldn’t do what she liked with it Maurizio suspected that there would be at least 14 catches to this and he wanted to avoid as many of the carefully laid traps as was physically possible before they undoubtedly sprang one of them.  
Maurizio ran his hand through his greying and thinning hair as he rounded on Minttu his eyes flashing with anger.  
“Minttu Virtanen, how could you be so completely and utterly stupid.” He said through gritted teeth. “You got away you had a life, friend’s, freedom and you come back. God above what on earth where you thinking you idiot girl”  
Maurizio had his hands on Minttu shoulders shaking her little and squeezing them more than was comfortable, Minttu was sure that she’d have bruises come morning. She brushed Maurizio’s hand from her shoulders.  
“I was thinking” she said with a bite to her words “that I needed to help my friends.”  
Maurizio took a deep breath and stepped away from his friend “ok” he said more calm this time “I think you had better start explaining all of this to me don’t you think”  
Minttu nodded feeling a little less like she wanted to kill the man now, she understood his concern she really did but Minttu had always been a girl of practicality and did what was needed even when it presented some unpleasant circumstances.  
She began to explain the mission given to her fiend by the DI and how little information had been given to said friend before he was sent into the field. At this Maurizio began to understand why Minttu had come here, sure he still thought she was an idiot but she had always been a honourable idiot, who would truly go to any lengths to protect her friends.  
She explained that there was what she suspected was another agent within the compound that Minttu had been unable to find any information on and that this what had drawn her here, she was worried that this agent may present a threat to her still unnamed accomplice.  
Maurizio was now perched on the edge of one of the three desks in the room with a thoughtful, expression on his face.  
“your friend wouldn’t happen to have the cover name of Kit now would he” Maurizio asked with a small level of amusement at how this had all begun to turn out.  
Minttu rolled her eyes of course she thought to herself “his real names Kimi just an FYI”  
Maurizio rolled his eyes Minttu had never been the most creative when it came to making secret identities that where not her own.  
Maurizio went over to one of the computers in the corner of the room, one that Minttu thought had just fallen out of the 1800’s. It was large and an off white colour with a back ox that looked like it extended several feet.  
Maurizio caught her curious expression, “yes well these things will be art in a few years just you wait”  
Minttu snorted and followed Maurizio over to the computer where he was pulling a memory stick out of his pocket and attaching it to the computer. He began to transfer files into it seemingly at random, and handed it over to her when he was done.  
“This has all the information you’ll need” he sighed “you can send it to who you like” he turned away rummaging through his coat pocket he handed Minttu a second memory stick. “And this” he said “you’ll want to be very careful with this, is for your friend.”  
Minttu frowned in confusion “what is it she asked dubiously”  
“Tell your friend to give it to Lewis Hamilton, or rather to Nico Rosberg they’ll understand what to do with it. It’ll hopefully keep the people that they care about safe or as safe as I can keep them”  
Minttu put the memory sticks into her pocket carful to place one in each of her jacket pockets as a way to differentiate between the two of them. “You’re planning something aren’t you” she said  
Maurizio turned away from her, Minttu placed her hand of his arm turning her friend back towards her “Maurizio, I am your friend, I have always been so. Allow me to help you, please.”  
He shook his head “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”  
Minttu frowned not liking the direction that this conversation appeared to be taking. “You will tell me what god dammed stupid thing you are planning right now or so help me god I will start breaking your fingers one by one until you choose to tell me.”  
Maurizio gave her a tight smile and sat back down one the table. Minttu sat down beside him. Maurizio held his head in his hands.  
“I intend to give him the command codes to the robots.” He said  
Minttu shot him a dubious look “well that does not seem like a good idea at all thank goodness you had me here to talk you out of it”  
Maurizio rolled his eyes at her “can you shut up for 10 seconds”  
Minttu tossed her hair “oh do carry on” she said  
“I intend to give him the codes” Maurizio carried on “and then I intend to lure him there and after I have done so I intend to blow up the whole place, robots mafia and all”  
***  
Kimi headed toward the room where he knew that Sebastian would still be. He keyed in the code with one hand while holding a bag in his other hand. He walked in, Sebastian was attached to his charging equipment and Kimi settled down into one of the chairs to wait for Seb to wake up.  
He had decided that he was going to tell Sebastian everything that had happened with Lewis the day before. After all if the man who wiped the memories of the robots was on their side it surely couldn’t hurt to be honest with his friend.  
Kimi must have dozed off in the over warm room because he woke to someone shaking him. “good you’re awake” said Sebastian with a grin  
Kimi rolled his eyes “well I was hardly going to be able to sleep with you yanking me about like that now was i.”  
Seb laughed perching on the edge of Kimi’s seat his arm brushing against Kimi’s, Kimi enjoyed the sensation of seb’s cooler skin against his arm, and particularly enjoyed the little shots of electricity that began to dance around Kimi’s body and the closeness of Seb; shots of electricity that had, funnily enough, nothing to do with the fact that his friend was made up of mostly wires and circuitry.  
Seb smiled down at him “you seem to be lost in thought a little is everything ok”  
Kimi nodded placing his hand over Seb’s “sure, but there’s something I need to tell you”  
He proceeded to tell Sebastian all about the meeting the previous day. When he had finished Seb let out a little gust of air, “wow” he said “I knew Lewis was different but this”  
Kimi nodded “I am under the impression that they want to do something to get rid of the company”  
Sebastian smiled “I like the sound of that, is there anything I can do to help”  
Kimi shrugged “no entirely sure what they’re planning to do yet but I’m sure they’ll come up with something, Britta is working on a way for us all to communicate without the company to detect us right now but I’m sure they’re well on their way to a masterplan.”  
Seb smiled “I want to help you though, I want to help you, you’re the first person who’s treated me like I’m real in… well in as long as I can recall. Which I suppose is not really saying all that much”  
Kimi smiled kindly at him not really knowing what to say in response to that, he squeezed Seb’s hand in a way that he hoped was comforting.  
Seb looked down at the duffel bag at Kimi’s feet hoping to dissolve the awkwardness that had begun to build in the room.  
“What’s in the bag ” he asked the other man  
Kimi’s smiled that small awkward smile that Sebastian had begun to love, reached up to scratch the back of his neck in a way that had become almost a Kimi trademark.  
“Well” said Kimi quietly in response to Sebastian’s question. “I thought I could show you a little more of what the outside world and since they probably would not let me take you out into it wrote to my mother and she sent me these and I snuck them into the building.”  
Sebastian was bursting with curiosity “but what are they, tell me” he said bouncing up and down on the arm on the chair. Kimi wondered how he didn’t run himself out of battery in 10 minutes with the amount of energy that he seemed to expend in any given situation.  
“They’re home videos” murmured Kimi now feeling a little embarrassed maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea he thought to himself.  
Sebastian squealed with delight clearly he didn’t agree about this being a bad idea. Kimi smiled in spite of himself and slotted the first of the DVD’s into the laptop that he had brought with him. The video’s that Kimi had asked his mother to send him had specifically been a mixture of life at home in Finland and those of the various holidays that his family had taken around the world. This one that he had chosen was of himself as an almost toddler sat in a rock pool, the video was taken on their first ever holiday, in England.  
Kimi was sat in said rock pool in a soggy bathing suit gleefully ripping the sea weed of the rocks around him and stuffing it into his mouth his already chubby checks made even chubbier by the sheer amount of weeds Kimi had been able to fit into his tiny mouth.  
Sebastian was roaring with laughter and was coming dangerously close to falling of the seat edge of the seat when Kimi grabbed his waist to steady him.  
Sebastian looked down at the hand that had circled its way around him, his eyes raised from the other man’s arm to his face, he smiled slightly and the cautious almost worried look on Kimi’s face. Sebastian slid down from the arm rest that he had been perched on, to the other man’s lap, said man’s arm tightened in response to Sebastian’s actions. Their faces now mere inches from each other’s, but neither wanting to move any further away, Sebastian could feel Kimi’s warm breath against his check and wondered for a moment how a robot was able to feel so very much.  
Kimi raised one tentative hand to brush against Sebastian’s check his face getting marginally closer, Sebastian’s whole body was now tingling with anticipation,  
“Please dear god please” he whispered his voice soft and breathy  
Clearly Kimi had needed no further encouragement his lips crushing against Sebastian’s for a kiss that was at first as gentle and unsure as Kimi could be but growing in confidence and intensity as his passion overtook his nervousness. Eventually he pulled away both men breathing harder than usual, Kimi smiled wirily.  
“That was not how I thought today would go”


	10. broken plates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things move forward for the scooby gang stef confronts maurizio and dan and Minttu come to some conclusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please live comments and kudos i live for them

Daniel stood in front on Minttu’s desk with his hands on his hops staring down at her. “Just where in high hell do you think you’ve been, you haven’t shown up for work in 3 days? Have you any idea how worried I have been. I thought that the company had gotten to you, hell I was about to speak to the boss to get the whole operation pulled off and bring Kimi out of the field. If I go grey prematurely you bet that I’m blaming you.”  
Minttu winced in a way Daniel had been right someone had gotten to her just not the people that Daniel thought.  
“Well” Daniel prompted now looking more worried than angry “what exactly happened?”  
Again Minttu didn’t answer “Minttu," he asked again softer this time. Is everything ok?”  
“Would you like the truth or the lie I spent 3 and a half hours coming up with.” She asked  
Daniel rolled his eyes at her “minttu I’m your friend I want to help whatever trouble it is you’ve gotten yourself into now”  
Minttu smiled slightly she had no idea what she had done to win the never ending trust of such a man as Daniel Riccardo but non e the less she was extremely grateful for it. Daniel pulled up a chair from the other side of the room and steeled himself into it placing his feet on her desk, she glared at him and Daniel simply grinned back completely undeterred by her un-worded threat.  
Minttu began to talk explaining everything from the cameras in the company to her meeting with her old boss an English mafia boss, she was tempted to leave out her deal with her old boss but couldn’t bring herself to lie to her fiend he would after all find out if he cared to look hard enough.  
She had never made a secret of her more than a little criminal past, Kimi had recruited her because of it and despite his original hesitance Daniel was one of her most loyal friends often having her back when others on the force seemed determined to convict her of something. Kimi and Daniels belief in her was the main reason she had kept away from Button this long.  
“I did it to help him Dan” she said “I honestly thought I was doing the right thing, we needed information”  
Daniel nodded “I know, and I’m as worried about Kimi as you are he hasn’t exactly been forthcoming with information in the past 24 hours and I’m beginning to think that something might have happened to him.”  
Minttu nodded solemnly “I know we made a mistake sending Kimi in there alone”  
Daniel nodded “you be careful ok” he placed a hand over hers squeezing it slightly “ I have a feeling that you’re keeping something back from me, something about this masterplan that you and your old buddy have to bring down the company, I have a suspicion that its more dangerous than you’ve been letting on. Just remember ok, that we care about you. We want you to make it out of there safe, don’t do anything I wouldn’t”  
Minttu raised her eyebrows slightly “you’ve been shot 4 times”  
“Yes well,” Dan said “accidents happen, just come home safe”

Dan left the room with a concerned look back over his shoulder at minttu who was now typing hurriedly at her laptop. He hoped that she knew what she was doing.  
“min?” he asked  
She looked up at him with a note of annoyance at being interrupted “what?”  
“are you going to tell Kimi about this?” asked Daniel  
Minttu shook her head “no, I’ll send him the command codes but I… I don’t think that he needs to know what where planning on doing.”  
Dan frowned “and why’s that”  
“He’ll try to stop me” she said  
“Should I be trying to stop you” Dan asked her  
“No, and don’t ask me any more questions either you’re going to need to have plausible deniability” 

***

Nico sat at the chair opposite Lewis’ desk cricking his neck backwards and forwards listening to the creaking of wires and machinery.  
Lewis shit him an irritated look “Nico are you going to cut that out or what it’s really annoying”  
Nico rolled his eyes “yeah like you can barely hear it from across the room, grow up”  
Lewis took that moment to prove exactly how little grown up he was by stickling his tongue out at Nico who rolled his eyes sighing in sufferance.  
“Lewis” he said sounding concerned “I think they gave you a shitty power unit for the last update I’m depleting energy even quicker than usual.”  
Lewis looked up instantly worried that had gotten his attention “you want me to take a look at it.” He said getting up from the desk and heading toward Nico.  
His phone chose that moment to vibrate with a message. Nico picked it up handing it to Lewis as he glanced at the screen “it’s from Britta she says that the network is operational.”  
Lewis looked at the message nodding in understanding.  
“Worry about me later” said Nico “we have work to do.”  
***

Kimi was working on a new way to charge Sebastian and the other robots what would allow for better battery longevity and more freedom when his phone pinged a notification from Britta about the now active status of the communication network. Kimi raised his eyebrows that had been quick this woman could give Minttu a run for her money.  
Less than a minute after a message followed this time from the woman herself “aaahh speak of the devil” Kimi muttered to himself.  
The message was titled “take this to Nico Rosberg and Lewis Hamilton. Then get as far away as you can.”  
Lewis frowned at this just what exactly did minttu think she was up to he didn’t like the sound of this at all. It sounded rather like Minttu was in the process of once again getting herself into some rather real trouble.  
Never the less he followed the instruction on the front of the message and transferred the attached file from the email onto the encrypted phone given to him by Daniel before the start of the mission and headed of in search of Nico and Lewis.  
***

Lewis was looking down at Nico with a serious expression on his face “Nico are you sure that you don’t want me to take a look at it, it could end up being really serious if they’ve given you a faulty unit”  
Nico rolled his eyes “really Lewis we work in an office this is hardly a strenuous job now is it I am sure I will be fine, beside Kimi Raikkonen is at the door and it looks like he wants to speak to you.”  
Lewis shot Nico a look over his shoulder as he headed for the door to let Kimi “don’t you think that I’m going to forget about this”  
“Of course not” Nico muttered as Lewis opened the door and let in a rather agitated looking Kimi.  
“Anything we can help you with?” said Lewis “don’t worry I made sure this room was bug free; I’m a very trusted employee.”  
Kimi handed his phone over to Lewis. “Minttu sent me these she said they were for the two of you that you would know what to do with them.”  
Lewis took the phone and plugged it into one of the laptops that was separate from the others and not plugged into the mainframe. Before switching the phone on or opening any of the files Lewis turned to Kimi  
“this Minttu is a friend of yours?” he asked to which Kimi nodded “ and can she be trusted without a shadow of a doubt.”  
Without hesitation Kimi nodded “yes of course I’d trust her with my life”  
Lewis brow furrowed “I hope she does not let you down” he said in a voice almost too quiet to hear, continuing in a loader voice he said “well in that case”  
Lewis switched on the phone Nico and Kimi heading across the room peering down at the laptop to get a better view of the laptop.  
Lewis opened the first file; it took a while to load displaying a small series of numbers each headed by a letter and a series of related digits.  
Nico gasped and gripped the side of the table in pure shock, Lewis the momentarily more articulate one of the two was able to vocalize his thoughts “no fucking way, how in high hell was she able to get hold of these even I don’t have access to these. Your friend must be a genius kimi” the with a more concerned look he added “or working for someone very dangerous”  
Kimi looked at the series of numbers then back and forward between the two men, “yeah but what exactly are they and what about them has gotten the two of you so excited?”  
Lewis grinned at him “these my friend are exactly what we’ve been waiting for, these are the command codes for Nico and Sebastian. These codes will separate them from the company.”  
“So” kimi prompted feeling that there was a bit more to it that that  
“So” Lewis said “when we shut this place down “they’ll be free.”  
Kimi frowned “what about the other robots what happens to them”  
Lewis looked at the ground as if he where ashamed. Nico carried on for him “there, well what we call consciousness is connected via a main server that only the boss has access to we don’t have the codes. We’ve been working at separating the other robots as best we can from it every time they were reprogramed but we don’t know how much of this would have been affective or if any of the robots other the Sebastian and I will be able to operate without the hive mind. They aren’t autonomous like Sebastian and I, we just don’t know if they’d make it”  
Kimi shock his head somehow after knowing Sebastian as well as he did he couldn’t just see them as pieces of metal and wire and somehow that explanation that maybe just maybe they’d make it out seemed not to be good enough anymore.  
“What if I was able to get the codes, for all of them? If I managed to get them would you be able to get everyone out alive”  
Lewis frowned “well yes but…”  
Kimi shrugged waving of the protests of his new friends “I have to at least try; I couldn’t in all good conscience say that I cared about Sebastian and not at least try.”  
Lewis nodded shooting him a look of understanding; he himself would quite frankly do anything that Nico asked of him.  
“Be careful seb will want you back in one piece”  
Kimi nodded and smiled wirily “well I’ll see what I can do”  
***

Maurizio placed his hand on the door pushing it open only to immediately close it again as a plate or what he thought was a plate was hurled against it.  
“stef” he called through a safely closed door “what is this all about?”  
In response another plate was hurled at the door.  
“stef please stop throwing our utensils we need them”  
Another plate was thrown at the door “what on earth where you thinking mauri you LIED to me you LIED!”  
“stef?” he said trying to convey how sorry he was  
“How could you” Maurizio could hear the tell-tale sounds that she had begun to cry his heart hurt that he had betrayed her trust.  
“stef can you let me in sweetheart, please. We should talk about it inside” he said not quite sure what stef was talking about but not wanting to upset her anymore.  
He creaked the door open a little and when no more plate or glasses where hurled at the door he inched inside. Stef was stood by the counter tears streaming down her face. Maurizio ran over to her gathering his sobbing wife into his arms attempting to sooth her wile also being aware that she was within grabbing distance of the knives rack.  
Stef pulled away “you’re working for him again aren’t you, you’re working for Button”  
Maurizio looked down at his shoes “ I was never really able to stop the truth is that he won’t let you, you can’t leave unless he dies or you do”  
Stef sighed “I thought as much but I always wanted to believe that you’d left that life behind you so that you could have one with me”  
Maurizio frowned “but how do you know this stef”  
Stefania looked him straight in the eye with a note of defiance “I followed you, I work for Buttons enemy.”


	11. vodka cool-aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kimi and Nico join forces Minttu crashes a party and dans very worried about everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is so late i will finish this fic i promise

Kimi was trailing his lips down Sebastian’s neck his hand tracing the edge of seb’s trousers tugging them down inch by inch when his phone began to vibrate violently on the table beside them. He ignored it returning his mouth to Sebastian’s neck, smiling slightly when he felt seb’s breathe hitch. The phone continued to vibrate much to Kimi’s displeasure.  
Sebastian laughed a little “maybe you should get that Kimi, clearly someone clearly really wants to talk to you”  
Kimi huffed pulling the phone of the table and into his hand. He groaned “its Britta she wants us to meet her at uh well I’m going to assume it’s another of their creepy hideouts in an abandoned building. I’ll google the address” he said  
Sebastian was looking at him in confusion “you said us”  
Kimi frowned at him “yeah?” he said making the statement a question with a slight upturn of his voice.  
“She wants me there to?”  
Kimi raised one shoulder shrugging slightly “I guess so”  
“Why?”  
Kimi looked at him with rather serious eyes “well you’re as much a part of this as the rest of us, heck you and Nico are more a part of it than any of the rest of us. It’s your lives.”  
Sebastian flung his arms around kimi and held him tight. Kimi, in slight confusion at this reaction wrapped his arms around Sebastian pulling him against him, feeling Sebastian’s body as it began to shake. Kimi guessed that Sebastian was crying but couldn’t put his finger on why so instead rubbed soothing circles into sebs back.  
“You think I’m real” seb said pulling away from kimi a little  
Kimi frowned “well yes, I don’t think I’ve been kissing a figment of my imagination for the part half an hour or at least I hope that I haven’t”  
Seb let out a breathy laugh pressing his lips against Kimi’s. Kimi responded by tightening his arms around Sebastian, he would do anything that it took to keep Sebastian safe. A thought occurred to him thought that he had rather let himself get alarmingly out of his depth. He wasn’t sure that he cared though; Sebastian deserved to be cared for he deserved for someone to be willing to lay down everything for him and Kimi was rapidly beginning to think that he would do almost anything for Sebastian.  
Kimi pulled away a little glancing back down at his phone, google maps had brought up the location for the meeting that Britta had sent him. He had been right it looked like the chosen location this time was in an abandoned apartment building that faced an equally abandoned industrial estate; Kimi wondered how Britta kept finding these places and how she was convincing the homeless population of the city to stay of the sites.  
Kimi read the rest of the text it was easy to decipher the coded message that Britta had sent him. “she wants us to leave under the cover of dark, the pass she gave me, she says, gives us untraceable access to the whole building. We’ll get you out of here and with any luck you won’t be coming back.”  
If Sebastian caught the edge in Kimi’s voice he didn’t say anything about it rather keeping silent taking Kimi’s hand in his. “Just promise me something.” He said  
“And what’s that?” asked Kimi raising one eyebrow at Sebastian, something Sebastian both loved and found extremely irritating.  
“Don’t do anything stupid; especially don’t do anything stupid for me”  
Kimi looked down at the bundle of Sebastian that was curled up in his lap, leaning down to place a light kiss upon Sebastian’s head. “I won’t lie to you seb and I won’t make any promises that I can’t keep. If it keeps you safe, I’m more than prepared to do any stupid thing that is required of me.”  
Sebastian frowned at him “just try not to die.”  
Kimi nodded tightening his arms around him as if he were trying to memorize every part of Sebastian’s body. “I’ll try, but no promises ok.”  
Sebastian not looking at all pleased by this nodded a little anyway resting his head against kimi’s chest.  
“Got anymore home videos.” He asked  
Kimi laughed his quite laugh “oh yeah” he said “I asked for 3 tops, my mother sent at least 30”  
Sebastian laughed as Kimi slotted the next dvd into the player. They watched in quite amusement as a pudgy Kimi went about his adventures and tried their best not to think about the trails that where to come.  
***  
Minttu was sat at her desk back in the police station sending a message to Maurizio who had just mailed her a rather amusing image of his kitchen as destroyed by an angry wife. She had to admit that this whole affair had never ceased to be a surprise the latest development even more so. She supposed that she shouldn’t be too shocked Stefania was an exceptionally clever woman, it simply shocked her that a married couple that loved each other as much as they did had been able to keep such secrets from each other and for such a long time as well.  
She read through the second message that her partner had sent her she had to admit that she agreed with him there more help they had in this whole sorry affair the better. And she supposed that she was the best person for this job after all. Minttu sighed pulling her hair back from her face, it felt she was falling back into old habits, she thought that she had managed to leave this life behind her but it appeared that she had been wrong. It followed her like a stalking shadow never willing to let her go to let her be free.  
Outside the door without her knowledge, listened Daniel. He was growing more and more concerned for his friend. He heard her sigh, he had seen the dark circles growing underneath her eyes and had noticed that she never let that pink cell phone of hers out of her eyesight.  
He knew that she was up to something, so when she had come to his office and stated that she was going to be leaving early to run some errands asking for him to cover for her he made the decision to follow her. Something was wrong he could sense it, something was wrong with both Kimi and Minttu and they were hiding it from he and goddamit he was going to find out what it was and he was going to protect his friends. Clearly they were completely unable of doing this themselves, bunch of idiots the lot of them, he thought to himself. Daniel blew out a long gust of air, well this really was a giant mess they had managed to get themselves into wasn’t it.  
***  
Kimi pushed open the door to the apartment building Sebastian following him in. getting out of the building had proved to be rather more easy than kimi would have thought. The entire time they had seen neither hide nor hair of any of the security guard and the flashing red lights on top of the security camera’s where not on indicating that no one could see their activities. Honestly Kimi was in awe of how good Britta seemed to be at this.  
The paint was peeling on the walls which Kimi rather thought was a mercy to the building, the original paint had been something of a snotty yellow, and beneath it peeking out was slivers of red bricks, that Kimi thought to himself where far more tasteful.  
“yuck” said Sebastian with a voice filled with mild horror ad a nose screwed up in disgust “this place smells like vinegar, I hate vinegar”  
Kimi shot him an amused look “just how do you know you don’t like vinegar?”  
Sebastian slipped his hand into Kimi’s “Maurizio smells like vinegar, and Maurizio scares me.”  
Kimi squeezed Sebastian’s hand in understanding, he would get Sebastian away from these bastards if it was the last thing he ever did he wouldn’t let them hurt him again not for anything.  
***  
Britta swung open a door at the end of the hall way “in here”, she called to the two men who had been wandering the apartment building for at least half an hour feeling steadily more confused.  
“Perhaps you should have been a little more specific with your instructions eh brit” came a voice from inside the room “that’s the third lot to have gotten lost.”  
Kimi and seb followed Britta into the room, about the room where handfuls of people some of whom Kimi knew and some of whom he had never as much as set eyes on before.  
Britta introduced them one by one Hanna the other receptionist giving Kimi as small wave as Britta introduced her formally to Kimi and Sebastian.  
“Well” kimi said “you’ve certainly been working hard”  
“yes” Britta agreed “ it has taken us a long time to infiltrate the facility as fully as we have, we had hoped to have more of us when it came down to it but we will have to make do with the people we do have I suppose.”  
Kimi raised an eyebrow he rather thought that the extent of Britta’s reach was rather impressive even as she seemed to be embarrassed by it.  
Britta introduced him to a few of the guys who worked in the highest level of the company handling the command codes. Kimi kept glancing around making sure than Nico had kept Sebastian out of ear range as promised.  
“so” he said “you’re sure that you can get me into this level of the building”  
One of the men nodded a thin man with greying and thinning hair and frown lines that seemed to indicate that he was under near permanent stress  
“yes” the man said, Kimi thought that his name was Damon but he couldn’t be sure. “the getting in bit won’t be the hard part, we can arrange the sifts around Britta’s plans make sure that there will only be friends in there and no enemies it’ll be the getting out part that will be the hardest, those codes that protect the robots from being taken from Bernie are not exactly easy to hack. It’ll take a fair while to get in. “ the man sighed “and once you’re in Bernie WILL know about it and make no mistake he will send people for you, and those people will be there to kill you.”  
Kimi nodded “I understand, just do what you can ok”  
The man nodded and Kimi turned away in search of Sebastian and Nico. They were stood in one of the corners drinking what looked like cool aid and smelled like vodka.  
“what where you talking about so secretly over there with that man” asked Sebastian  
Kimi shrugged “oh nothing really, I just wanted to get to know the people who will be helping us that’s all”  
Sebastian didn’t look at all like he believed Kimi and was about to launch into a angry rant about such when he was cut off by Nico.  
“Kimi would it be ok if I had a moment” he asked  
Kimi nodded but Sebastian showed no indication that he was inclined to leave the two of them.  
“Alone” prompted Nico  
Sebastian huffed and went off in search of more vodka cool-aid.  
Nico leaned against the wall near one of the large bay windows Kimi watching him with thinly vailed curiosity.  
“so what is it exactly you wanted to talk to me about” asked Kimi  
“Sebastian thinks I’m flirting with you, he’s glaring at me” responded the other man  
Kimi rolled his eyes, “I’m sure you didn’t ask me here to speak about my love life, come on spit it out”  
Nico flashed him a small smile “I know what you’re planning to do” Kimi raised an eyebrow wow, news really did travel quickly in this place.  
Kimi knew that he had already discussed the basis of his plan with Lewis and Nico but had no idea that Nico had already sussed out that Kimi was planning on going in alone.  
“Britta and Hanna have already agreed to this” he said by way of defence” they are willing to give me an hour to get as many of the command codes as I can, I’m trying to help these people, are you really going to try and stop me?” he asked with disbelief.  
“No” Nico said in a tone of what Kimi thought was resignation “I’m going to help you”  
Kimi was once again saved from having to respond by a timely interruption. The red door which Britta had led them in through swung open, stood in the door way with Maurizio behind her was Minttu. The occupants of the room froze with Britta and Hanna the first to respond pulling two identical guns from the holsters at the base of their spines. Holsters Kimi was ashamed to say he hadn’t even seen.  
Minttu tossed her hair over her shoulder as she stepped further into the room Maurizio following behind her glancing sheepishly at his wife who was glaring rather impressively at him, “I see you’re having a party” Minttu said “how rude of you not to invite me.”


	12. blow the place to high heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is the most important thing in the world to you and just how many lies would you tell to keep it safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delays so many delays but hey another chapter thought please like and comment i love comments

Kimi strode across the room putting himself between the two groups just in case any of the women became a little trigger happy. Both groups of girls however shot him angry looks, Stefania however; rather to Kimi’s; relief was glaring at Maurizio, he didn’t think he’d want to be on the receiving end of what stef was planning of doing to her husband.  
Britta and Minttu lowered their guns and after a moment of further hesitation so did Hanna though she did not look all too happy about it, in fact she looked very much like she would like to blow a hole in Minttu’s head and be done with it.  
“just what is going on here” said Britta in exasperation “do you know this woman?”  
Kimi shrugged his shoulders rather apologetically and admitted that he did.  
Britta shot him a dirty look “well” she said “the next time you invite your friends over you might want to tell mommy so she doesn’t accidently shoot them”  
Hanna snorted in amusement though Kimi wondered that she could find anything about this situation amusing.  
Britta gestured toward some of the chairs in the corner of the room, “perhaps we should sit down and talk about what the hell is going on here.”  
Minttu and Maurizio nodded sitting on the opposite side of the table to which Hanna and Britta had chosen to occupy. Stefania walked round the back of Maurizio swatting him on the head as she chose one of the seats opposite him. Minttu tossed her hair over her shoulder in a bored manner and placed her shit-kicker covered feet elegantly on the table.  
Britta snorted as she had chosen that exact same moment to do exactly the same.  
“so” Britta said meeting Minttu’s eyes “just what exactly do you think you are doing here, thought honestly I’m rather impressed that you managed to find here at all.  
Minttu grinned at that “well you won’t be quite so impressed when you realize that I’m here because I put a bug in Kimi’s phone”  
Britta snorted “yes, you’re right I am no longer impressed, now if you would do me the curtesy of answering my question.”  
Minttu nodded elegantly. “we are here to help you of course. And to tell you that you’d better get started on separating Sebastian and Lewis’s boyfriend from the server because we’re going to give the command codes to Jensen and then when he gets to the building we’re going to blow it to heaven, with everyone in it.”  
Lewis let out a horrified sound and Kimi jumped to his feet in anger storming over to the table “I can’t let you do that!”  
Minttu shot him a look that while indulgent yet a little irritated the kind of look that you give a toddler that has just come in from the garden completely covered in a layer of mud that he is proceeding to get all over the floor boards. Minttu leaned back in her chair and with a little prompting and clever questioning from Hanna and Britta what Minttu knew was disclosed.  
“I can’t believe you got back in touch with those criminals Min” Kimi was more than a little irritated by this revelation him and Daniel had worked so hard to help Minttu put her criminal history behind her and she’d just walked straight back into it.  
“I knew that you were in danger” she said “and this seemed like the quickest and most easy way to get the information that you needed not to mention the command codes for the robot that you are about 10 minutes away from sticking your dick in.”  
Kimi flushed a little at this though minttu noted that he didn’t argue with her, the robot in question was determinedly staring down his shoes.  
“I got what I needed to know and also realised that these robots can’t be allowed to exist”  
Lewis let out a furious noise and pushed Nico; who was standing nervously next to him; behind him standing in front looking to Kimi like he was about to relieve Minttu of the burden of her head.  
“Minttu” said Kimi endeavouring to keep his voice even and not to fill it with the fear that he was feeling. “Please, I don’t think that you understand of what you are asking”  
She shot him a rather confused “oh I do,” she said “but do you, kimi be reasonable, we can’t let this kind of information pass on to other people, if button knows about this kind of technology it’s not long before every criminal mind has access to this knowledge, then what. We cannot allow every criminal in the country have access to this kind of power. Just for a moment imagine that every kind of criminal with lackeys that are completely and utterly without question loyal to them.”  
Hanna winced “yes I imagine that rather would complicate things”  
Kimi placed a hand on Lewis’ arm preventing him from rushing into the conversation, Nico was ringing his hands with anxious energy on Kimi’s other side  
“The thing is min” Kimi said with practiced and careful ease “I appreciate the offer but I can’t let you do that”  
Minttu went bright red with indignation “I thought that I had explained why we need to do this”  
Kimi nodded giving her an irritated look “I understand completely that we cannot allow the robots to pass into criminal hand, what I don’t understand” his expression darkened dangerously “is why they all have to die so that you can RIP your old boss.”  
Minttu rolled her eyes “well he’s not going to come to the institute just to look at the view is he, if he realizes that something is even a little off he’ll kill us all and take the robots anyway. At least this way I’m giving you an out, disconnect your boyfriends from the mainframe and go somewhere no one will ever be able to find you, and let Maurizio and I do the dirty work. It’s not exactly a situation that either of us are uncomfortable with. We will dispose of with the robots and Button, what’s the expression, kill 3 birds with 2 stones”  
“its kill 2 birds with one stone” pointed out lewis who had firmly decided that he did not like Minttu or for that matter stef’s choice of husband.  
Kimi shook his head “you don’t understand what I’m saying at all do you, look at them” he gestured to Sebastian and Nico “you can’t just dispose of them like they’re used garbage they’re as real as you and I, and if they others are anything like them, then Minttu there’s no way I can let you do what you’re planning on doing.”  
Minttu let out an exasperated puff of air “then what exactly do you suggest that I do, we cannot let Jenson walk into that complex and walk out with an army”  
Kimi raised his arms in exasperation “don’t you think that I don’t know that, I’m not suggesting that we give the robots to him.”  
“then what exactly is it you are suggesting, do enlighten us all”  
Kimi leaned back against the wall, not at all expecting this to go down well. “I was going to steal the command codes, get everyone out. Then my dear you are more than welcome to blow the place to high heaven”  
“no” said minttu “they’ll kill you in 2 seconds flat.”  
Lewis and Nico came to stand beside Kimi. “That’s not necessarily true”  
Britta turned to face the three men “why do I feel like this is going to be news to me too”  
Kimi looked apologetically at her raising one shoulder as he did “probably because it is.” He said “Lewis has a contact in the department where they keeps the control codes he should be able to get me in.”  
Britta looked rather put out at this “and you think you can get all this information before they put a bullet in the back of your head.”  
“He’ll be fine” nico said  
Minttu raised an eyebrow at Nico’s callousness.   
“he’ll be fine” Nico continued because I will be going with him”  
Lewis let out a string of expletives that Hanna seemed to find amusing “no you bloody won’t” he said “over my dead body Nico Rosberg, no fucking way”  
Minttu’s head was snapping between the two men taking this information in as she did, it seemed to Kimi that she was picking up more from this than the others where.   
“ok” she said “providing that the rest of us don’t veto this whole stupid idea, what exactly do you think will come of this. How on earth are we going to persuade Button to come to the company if none of the robots are there” she said stating her earlier concern again.  
Maurizio who had been quite for most of the conversation instead focusing very hard on not meeting the eyes of his wife, spoke up “I believe I can help with that” he said   
The group turned to him, he flushed a little unused to being at the centre of so much attention. “the robots presence in the building are tracked through a sensor in my office, I believe that I can trick this sensor into thinking that they are there still after Kimi and Nico have evacuated them from the building.”  
“Ok” Minttu muttered “your magnificent plan involves attempting to fool a criminal mastermind, pissing off a multi-national corporation led also by; what I assume is a criminal mastermind; to save a factory full of Ai’s. That is completely insane; this plan is flimsy at best.” She quirked his lips “I like the sound of it.” She looked at Kimi “don’t tell Daniel about this will you dear, he may kill me”  
“He’ll kill both of us.” Kimi muttered  
While Minttu has been talking Hanna had gone about the process of emptying all non-essential people from the room giving them there orders and sending them on their way. Within almost 5 minutes the room was only occupied by the small group around the table. Maurizio had left with Stefania, to do, what Kimi assumed, was some work on their marriage.  
“so” Britta announced once the room was emptied “I suppose we had better get to work.”   
The girls pulled laptops from their bags leaning against the rusty chairs, Minttu passed a memory stick to Lewis who was sharing one of the particularly wobbly chairs with Nico.  
“Maurizio says you’ll know what to do with this” she passed a memory stick to Lewis.   
Lewis snagged Hanna’s laptop from in front of her, she attempted to pull it back of course but he swatted her hands away. “Oh leave off you can have it back in a moment”  
“I doubt that” quipped Hanna “the last time that you borrowed something from me it took 2 and a half years to get it back of you.”  
Lewis raised one shoulder in a rueful shrug “yeah sorry about that, I sort of forgot that it was even yours”  
Lewis inserted the memory stick into the laptop and whooped with joy. Minttu raised a corner of her lips “I assume that you know what to do with this then.”  
Lewis nudged Nico “hacks for the building” he said “wow button was prepared huh” he looked at the information on the screen “these things are even more advanced that your codes Brit.” She did not look impressed by this revelation.  
“this should give us the time we need to get in and out of the building hah!” Lewis said his eyes so focused on the screen that he didn’t notice when Nico got up from the chair beside him and walk in the direction of the terrace. Kimi the only one who noticed got up to follow him.  
He pushed open the doors that Nico had closed behind him.   
He came to stand beside Nico not saying anything, looking out at the city lights that where begging to flicker on with the impending twilight.  
“They think that we are going to make it out of this alive” Nico said  
“I know” Kimi responded   
“But we’re not are we?” asked Nico his voice quivering a little  
“No” Kimi answered giving Nico a straight answer “no I don’t think that we are.”


	13. suicide affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi finally manages to spit out his feelings with a little persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a week i am on a roll as always comments and like are very loved

The rest of the group had long since gone each under Minttu and Britta had gotten into their positions should anything go wrong and Kimi rather expected it would. What he did not expect however was for Minttu and the others to reach him and Nico in time for them to be of much use to them.  
Nico was leaning against the railings not of course seeming to feel the cold, Kimi being of Finland seemed not to mind it all that much either. He came out of the apartment that Britta and Hanna had commandeered with two steaming mugs of coffee. He wasn’t sure if Nico did or even could drink coffee but it had seemed rude to get one for himself and not one for Nico also.  
Nico took the offered mug but made no move to drink it instead began to warm his hand on the side of the mug. Kimi sipped slowly from his feeling the harsh burn of the liquid as it made its way down his throat. He blew out a long gust of air watching it the tendrils or breath made their way into the night dissipating as they melted into the cold night air.  
Nico eventually took a sip of the coffee wincing as his swallowed it. Kimi clearly made coffee very strong and with no milk, and not to mention he had almost definitely added something to the coffee. Kimi must have noticed his expression.  
“Yeah” he admitted not sounding at all guilty “there’s vodka in that too, probably should have mentioned that before I gave it to you”  
Nico coughed spitting the mouthful of coffee that he had in his mouth back into the cup and giving Kimi a dirty look “you think” he said  
Nico put the coffee down on the balcony and Kimi took it up draining it in one, Nico screwed up his nose in disgust. “How can you drink that” he asked  
Kimi gave a one armed shrug “well” he answered “if I’m going to my death I’d like to go to my death with vodka and coffee in my stomach why not then combine the two”  
Nico gave him a dubious look “if you say so”.  
Kimi placed the two mugs down on the concrete beside each other “what made you decide to come with me on what everyone seems to think is a suicide mission.”  
“what make you think that this isn’t what I spent every day dreaming about”  
Kimi gave him a dubious look “you dream about dying in an exploded building, each to their own I suppose though I feel as if you should tell you that most people wouldn’t call that a dream they’d call it a nightmare”  
“Semantics” quipped Nico  
Kimi gave him a serious look “answer the question Nico if there’s something going on I’d really rather know sooner than later, besides you didn’t exactly look happy about the idea of coming on this suicide affair with me, which makes me think that there’s probably something going on that you are not telling me about.”  
Nico looked down at his shoes “you are very perceptive aren’t you” he said  
Kimi shrugged “I am a cop Nico you think I’d be good at spotting things.”  
“You think” Nico said “do you want the truth?”  
Kimi nodded slowly noticing Nico hesitation to tell him what was going on. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know Nico and if you’re worried I won’t tell the others”  
“Especially Lewis?” Nico asked  
“especially Lewis” confirmed Kimi  
“there’s something wrong with my model,” Nico said “Lewis sent me for some routine maintenance last week but they put me under and they did something to me, like I’ve said I’m not exactly the most effective at the best of time, but they sabotaged me Kimi. “  
Kimi gave him a confused look “but Lewis is a genius at this stuff surely he would be able to fix it if you told him about what had happened.”  
Nico shook his head “this isn’t as simple as a crappy battery unit” he said “though that’s what I told Lewis was wrong; they did something to me” he waved his hand around as if he were searching of a way to explain it to Kimi “it’s like they put a bug in my system, and its slowly killing my machinery”  
Kimi however was adamant “Nico you should probably just tell Lewis about this, he thinks the world of you, I’m fairly certain; he’s as in love with you as you are as in love with him; Nico he would practically do anything for you”  
“That’s the problem though” said Nico “we’ve got this plan, we’ve got these people to stop and people to save. If Lewis just focus’ on me if I get everyone worried we’ll lose and these people will have an army and as we’ve all spent this afternoon proving that cannot be allowed to happen.”  
Kimi nodded finally begging to understand what Nico was trying to tell him “ok” he said conceding that at least Nico had a very good point “but you should at least tell Lewis how you feel about him, you owe him that much at least, it’s a little Romeo and Juliette but everyone loves a little melodrama every now and again.”  
Nico looked up at him a little unsure “you really think that he cares about me like that”  
Kimi rolled his eyes a little at the high school nature that his conversation had taken but he answered Nico truthfully anyway “oh” he said “I don’t doubt it for a second.”  
Nico looked up from the peeling paint that he had been picking “fine” he said “I will provided” he smirked “that you do the same with Sebastian”  
Kimi paled a little at the suggestion but he couldn’t exactly argue with his own advice “ok” he said with more confidence that he was feeling I will”  
Kimi picked up the two mugs and headed back inside. Minttu gave him a pointed look and he rather suspected that she had been listening to the whole conversation through the bugged phone that was still in his pocket.  
***  
Kimi and decided to take his own car leaving Minttu to cart the others around in here’s. Kimi had though it particularly amusing when she had stated that Lewis and Nico would have to share a seat. Nico has looked delighted. Lewis however had not, Kimi thought that he grimace, however probably had more to do with trying not to get a hard on that anything else.  
In the end Lewis and Nico had decided that they’d get a cab back to their apartment and arrive at the institute in their own car thank you very much.  
The radio was making a quite noise that just about was hearable over the roar of the engine in kini’s car. Sebastian was fiddling with a loose thread on his jeans while sneaking glances at Kimi when he thought that Kimi wasn’t looking. Kimi was clearly waiting for him to pluck up the courage to say what he was thinking and Kimi didn’t want to push him.  
“Kimi?” Sebastian asked eventually.  
“Sebastian” responded Kimi  
“What where you talking to Nico about ?” Sebastian asked with what Kimi at least thought was a jealous tone.  
Kimi didn’t quite know how to answer as it was clear that Nico did not want the other to know what was going on “oh” he eventually said “nothing really just the mission”  
Sebastain apparently did not think that this was a good answer; he glared at Kimi in a way that certainly did not have the desired effect, if anything Kimi thought that it was completely adorable. “Kimi” he sounded rather put out “do you like Nico?”  
Kimi let out a sound that was somewhere in between a snort and a chocked laugh “no Sebastian no I do not” he was rather stunned that Sebastian had thought so if he was honest did seb not see the way that Kimi would look at him. perhaps Nico was right sometimes you just needed to tell people how you felt about them.  
“well” Sebastian said “you seem to spend a lot of time with him.  
“I don’t like him seb” yeah they were definitely in high school Kimi thought to himself feeling as if it was all a bit ridiculous, I mean they were after all driving to what may very well be there deaths and they were having a relationship drama. Things like this really should be reserved for crappy T.V shows.  
“Ok” said seb looking back out of the window and pouting out at the glass.  
Kimi sighed and pulled into the layby on the side of the side. “Listen seb”  
Sebastian didn’t turn away from his determined staring down of the window. “I don’t like him, or anyone else” Sebastian’s shoulders tensed at the last part “or anyone else but you”  
The effect was really quite comical. Sebastian turned to him his mouth hanging wide open in shock “what?” he said stringing out the word in shock.  
“I’ve cared about you from pretty much the moment that I met you, you’re more alive that anyone I’ve ever met. And well you don’t seemed to mind… that well I’m a bit rubbish.” Sebastian looked like he was about to protest that but Kimi silenced him with a wave of his hand if he didn’t get this out now he never would “I am though, I’m not perfect, I’m stubborn, and heck sometimes I can barely string a sentence together…..well like now for example. you’re well seb you’re pretty much perfect”  
“You are perfect Kimi. I think you’re perfect anyway. “ Said Sebastian and Kimi smiled a little at that  
“And well…..” Kimi swallowed around the cotton that seemed to have settled itself in his throat “and well….” He coughed a little, Sebastian waited patiently for him to finish whatever he was trying to say “and well….I’m in love with you”  
Sebastian’s mouth fell open again, it was one thing to say that you liked someone it was quite another to say that you were in love with them. He stayed like that for what must have been a minute not saying anything.  
“Well,” Kimi said “are you going to close your mouth, you begging to catch flies with it.”  
Sebastian closed his mouth with a snap, and then without warning launched himself at Kimi. Awkwardly throwing himself across the handbrake and into Kimi arms. He wrapped his arms around Kimi pressing a rather sloppy kiss into Kimi mouth, who was frozen with the shock of the assault. He recovered however pulling Sebastian practically into his lap and kissing him passionately.  
Sebastian sighed into his mouth, Kimi smiled against the kiss and pulled away a little his face inches from Sebastian’s. “so I take it” he said “that you feel the same way about me.”  
Sebastian smiled “of course I do you giant idiots”  
He pressed his lips against Kimi’s again and between kisses his whispered like a prayer, I love you, I love you, I love you.  
Eventually they pulled away from each other and Sebastian slid back into his chair, his face all flushed and red. Kimi looked much the same.  
“I suppose that they’ll be wondering where it is we got to” said Sebastian with a guilty expression.  
Kimi laughed, he had never felt so happy as he did now and it was easy to forget what was waiting for them.  
“I suppose so” he said pulling the car out of the layby and trying to ignore how tight his trousers now felt.  
“For the record” Sebastian said “I think you are a real asshole for waiting this long to tell me how you felt, we didn’t even get a chance to have sex”  
Kimi laughed at Sebastian’s pout “well” he said “now I have an incentive to come back with all my parts intact.”  
Sebastian grinned “you bet you do”.


	14. it wasn't over yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kimi and nico break into the building to get the roborts out and someone get left begind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this took a long time to update work har been crazy. i have about 2 more chapter planned of this and an epilogue im determined to finish this fic

Lewis watched Nico walked toward the building clothed in black his long legs strode elegantly out before him, he was followed by Kimi and his larger frame and chunkier walk. As the men reached the security gate Nico glanced over his shoulder raising one pale hand toward where he thought Lewis was sat in his black bmw. Nico’s hand stood out starkly against the night and Lewis felt his heart constrain painfully, this felt too much like a mistake. It felt too much like goodbye.  
His ear piece that had been given to him by Minttu crackled into life. “ok gentlemen” she said clearly addressing Nico and Kimi “you have an hour, Maurizio has disabled the security in the building so you should be able to get to the control room relatively easily but keep peeling your eyes” Lewis winced at Minttu’s awful use of an English idiom but decided that this probably wasn’t a correct time to argue with her about it. Again he was reminded how integral Nico had become to his life, he imagined Nico sat beside him and being able to share a smile at Minttu’s error, Nico loved idioms and puns even if he sometimes got them wrong. It was, in fact one of Lewis favourite hobbies, to teach Nico incorrect phrases and wait and see how long it took for him to realise that he had been played.  
Lewis gripped the steering wheel in a white knuckle grasp, he wished he had fold Nico how he felt, he doubts seemed silly now when faced with what could happen to the man he was so very much in love with if something went wrong tonight and Lewis was fairly certain that both men would not be walking out of that door alive, but selfishly he hoped that if anyone came back out of that building that it would be Nico.  
***  
Kimi groaned pulling the earpiece out and handing it to Nico. “Here you have it, she won’t stop talking its giving me a headache”  
Nico frowned “but I already have one” he responded  
Kimi pressed the ear peace into Nico’s hand a little firmer “well” he said “now you have 2”  
Nico rolled his eyes placing the earpiece instead into his pocket, as it turned out he didn’t want Minttu nattering into both ears either, Kimi grinned a little at that.  
The men rounded the corner heading up the service entrance when Nico pressed Kimi’s earpiece back into Kimi’s hand. Kimi frowned at it.  
“You’re going to want to hear this” he said by way of explanation  
Kimi wasn’t sure that he did but instead of arguing as he wanted to do he placed the earpiece in and was met with the rather panicked tones of Minttu “Boys you are really going to have to get a move on Button and his men are moving in, there coming in quicker than we had anticipated. They are on the way to the building now, you now have an hour at tops to get those codes and get out of the building , I’m sorry we should have anticipated that he would do something like this. It is possible that he does not trust us as much as we thought he did. Kimi I think he suspects something move quickly ok”  
Kimi sighed turning to Nico “you should go back” he said “you should get out of here I wouldn’t judge you for it, go to Lewis get in his car and get out of here he’ll figure out a way to fix you I know he would, go”  
Nico shock his head tilting his head up in a defiant manner “no” he muttered keeping his voice low thought it was filled with steely resolve “I know what is happening to me, I can feel whatever it is eroding at my program, I doubt that I’d be around long enough for Lewis to figure out what was wrong and fix it. No “he said “I am coming with you Kimi Raikkonen, because if I’m going to die, I’m going to do it well”  
Kimi nodded in understanding, Nico spoke with the resolve of a soldier and Kimi wouldn’t be able to sway that as much as he wanted to. He smiled a thin sad smile and tilted his head toward the next flight of stairs that led up toward the control room, “well” he sighed “best get to work then”  
The two men reached the door that led into the contol room. Kimi pressed his fingers against the com “Maurizio are we good to go”  
Over the com he heard the tapping of fingers against a keyboard in a rapid motion. “Maurizio?” questioned Kimi  
Eventually the other man responded “yeah you’re good to go”  
The screaming of a fire alarm then filled the corridor beneath it Kimi could hear the footfalls of the staff within the control room heading for the emergency escape. “Is the room empty” asked Kimi  
Maurizio responded faster this time “almost” he said “they left behind a robot stood by the control desk”  
Kimi swore under his breath, thinking of the selfishness of these people and how very much they much consider these robots not to be people, to leave one behind when you thought that they might burn to death. This place had to be stopped he thought to himself, if there was any doubt that they were doing the right thing it had now disappeared.  
“Is he likely to be a problem” asked Kimi  
Over the com he could hear Maurizio shake his head “no” he said “he’s not the robot is deactivated.”  
Kimi took in a deep breath “well” he said half to himself and half to Nico who was stood next took him looking tired and pale his right hand shaking a little “well here goes nothing.” He turned to Nico “are you ready”  
Nico nodded in determination pulling his trembling right hand against himself “I’m ready” he said.  
Kimi pulled out his gun and stepped into the room his black coat unfurling behind him like a sail a grin on his pale face. This was it  
***  
Lewis’ hand where still curled around the steering wheel he couldn’t seemed to take them if it, it was a sort of fight or flight response to the situation he supposed. Minttu who was now sat in the passenger seat beside him glanced over at him, she had clearly noticed his white knuckle grasp of the wheel “you know” she said “you may as well take your hand of that it’s not like we are going anywhere anytime soon and besides even if anything does happen Nico has given me firm order not to let you go inside the building”  
Lewis huffed out a response yes that would be just the thing that Nico would do, go running straight into the danger while ensure to the best of his ability that Lewis was nowhere near it.  
Lewis managed to unwind his hand from the steering wheel as another car pulled into the care park. He saw Minttu stiffen beside him and guessed that she must know nothing about this. Lewis turned to her panic on his face.  
“it can’t be Button” he said “there’s no way he can be here already, you said that they had time. They will barely be inside the control room Minttu. They don’t have the time. He’ll kill them”  
Lewis made moves to get out of the car Mintuu’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm forcing him to sit back down. “oh will you shut up” she said her cool voice was now tinged with a tone of panic “just shut up for a moment, it’s not Button okay. He’d have a better escort that that and not to mention he would not be caught dead in a ford kia.”  
Lewis threw up his arms in exasperation “well” he said “just who the hell is it”  
Minttu let out a long gust of air “I have not the faintest clue” she said  
Minttu reached up to turn off the overhead light plunging herself and Lewis into darkness.  
The door to the ford opened and a tall man stepped out. Lewis ghosted his hand over his gun, he had never actually shot anyone, actually he’d never even had a gun, not until 4pm that very same afternoon but he was willing to shoot this man if he ended up posing a threat to Nico. That thought should have worried him but strangely enough it didn’t.  
Next to him Mintttiu let out a surprised noise “oh” she said in the most un-Minttu like manner and flung her car door open. “Oh” she piped up almost as an afterthought before she threw herself out of the car. “You can stop fondling your gun, I know him.”  
“How?” Lewis asked increloudiously “what”  
“he’s’ a work friend” she explained impatiently  
“he’s’ an assassin too” Lewis said feeling like he was up to his ears in assassins and spy’s these days.  
“no” she responded “he’s a cop”  
***  
Kimi went straight over to the panel in the centre of the room giving the robot next to a cursory glance nodding slightly to him. His hands flew over the panels hacking into the system. Nico had to admit that he was impressed by Kimi’s understanding of the system.  
Quicker than Nico would have thought was possible Kimi looked up and nodded to Nico that he was in. Nico pushed away the exhaustion that he was feeling pressing his trembling arm against himself he joined Kimi at the computer.  
Kimi gave him a thoughtful look assessing him with his cool blue eyes “ok” he said “we need to separate these robots, as many as we can from the main server as quickly as we can.” He raised his eyes to look at Nico “you can do that right”  
Nico nodded “you should go now Kimi, you know that I can do this alone”  
Kimi shock his head planting his feet into the ground beside Nico he gave a small smile “there’s no going back from this for either of us now, beside” he said his fingers beginning to fly over the keyboards again “ it will be faster with the two of us anyway.”  
They were about half of the way thought the list of current models when Minttu’s voice came over the radio in Kimi’s ear.  
“Boys, you’re going to have to get out of there. Get the freed robots and get out, Button is almost here Maurizio will be holding him as long as he can but they’ll be heading toward the control room any minute now.” He voice seemed distant somehow “you need to get out of there now and I mean now”  
Nico looked up at Kimi. He was now using the desk to support himself his right arm hung uselessly at his side. He shook his head at Kimi “you know that I can’t come with you right” he said his voice thin and shallow.  
Kimi shook his head “I will not leave you, ok.”  
Nico pushed him weakly away from the computer “you will. You did what you can now you need to get out of here. You need to get the robots out of here as many as you can before Minttu blows this place up. You need to get back to Sebastian”  
Kimi flinched knowing that Nico had hit upon his weak spot.  
Nico noticed this too “go” he said “I’ll get as many more free as I can.”  
Kimi gritted his teeth; forgive me Lewis he thought to himself. “I can take you with me”  
Nico shook his head his legs now trembling in the same way his arm had been, he smiled sadly at Kimi “no you can’t” he said “you know you can’t, now GO” he said the last part with force the last of his energy going into those words. “GO”  
Kimi turned and headed toward the door as Nico called to him “but Kimi,” Kimi glanced back “I would ask two more things of you”  
Kimi nodded “tell Lewis I love him.”  
Kimi nodded again jogging toward the door before remembering “what was the second”  
Nico smiled “take this robot with you”  
***  
Outside the building Hanna was pacing Britta tapped her foot impenitently against the asphalt and Lewis’s insides had decided to eat themselves. Minttu had departed the party to ensure that her military grade explosives had been placed in the right locations the cop with the long nose had gone with her.  
“What’s taking them so long” Lewis said his nerves as to Nico’s wellbeing eating him up “they should have gotten out by now, do you think somethings happened”  
“Probably” said Hanna not the types to sugar coat things “I mean we didn’t exactly expect this to go well now did we.”  
As Hanna said that a large hummer pulled up outside the building flanked by two black bmw’s a tall thin man stepped out of the car as the main doors to the institute where opened. Maurizio stood the centre of them and held out a hand to the man that Lewis assumed must be button. He led the man inside, Buttons body guards or lackeys or whatever the hell they were followed in after, there doors closed behind them.  
Hanna looked down at her watch “Kimi and Nico have about 10 minutes to get out from this time”  
Even Britta was not her usual composed self “they’re running out of time dammit” she tossed her hair “dammit Kimi, what are you doing”  
***  
The robot followed after Kimi keeping on his heels. Kimi turned to him “where do they keep the robots, where do they keep them when they’re not being used”  
The robot didn’t respond at first looking at Kimi with a blank expression. Kimi tried at different approach “what’s your name, do you have a name.”  
The robot shock his head, he was tall and lanky and his odd facial features reminded Kimi a little of his friend back at the precinct.  
“Daniil” he said proudly “I shall call you Daniil, if that's ok with you”  
The robot smiled a little “that’s ok” he said in a voice that was just a little accented, Russian maybe thought Kimi.  
“ok Daniil” said Kimi taking the man’s hands in his own and maintaining eye contact with the man “can you tell me where the other robots are kept”  
Daniil nodded “they keep them in the basement level 1”  
Kimi nodded “good” he said “that’s good” encouraging the other man to say more “and is there any way that we can get out from there”  
Daniil nodded “on that same level they have a service entrance that can be opened from the outside”  
Kimi pressed his fingers against the com “did you hear that”  
Britta’s calm voice answered him “we did, we heading there now, get out of there as quickly as you can we’ll be there to meet you”  
Kimi turned to Daniil “now I need you to be really brave now keep close to me. Stay out of the way if anyone starts to shoot, and if I get shot, if for any reason I fall behind you get those robots out. There will be two women on the other side of that door, Hanna and Britta. Ok. You can trust them, they’ll help. ok?”  
Daniil nodded “ok”  
The two men began to hurtle down the stairs Kimi in front a glock clasped firmly between his hands. The stairwell stayed blessedly quiet and the way to the basement was free of any workers, Kimi wondered at Maurizio and Minttu and their ability to clear an entire building of important staff, he guessed fire alarms hadn’t been the whole solution to that though probably quite a few had been disposed of in a less than savoury manner, but Kimi still being a cop wanted to at least have plausible deniability to that fact and had chosen not to ask either of them about it.  
The opened the door to the basement with a swipe of Kimi’s key card. This room was far less high tech than the rest of the building and simply had row upon row of robot men and women standing in regimented lines. Kimi’s heart sank something about this felt so incredibly wrong, but here and there around half of the robots had broken formation and where walking around in a daze of confusion.  
“listen” Kimi called out his voice echoing around the cavernous room “listen” the smatterings of conversation that had been filling up the void came to a halt the robots turning to face the man who stood now in the centre of the room “I’m here to help you any minute now a door will open” he pointed to the far end of the room “over there, you all need to go as quickly out of it as you can. There will be two women waiting for you follow them; we need to get out of here as quickly as we can. Do you all understand?”  
A few nodded but many more stood in shocked silence, Kimi just hoped that they had understood enough to get out of the building.  
On que the hanger door at the end of the building opened and Kimi could vaguely hear Hanna’s voice calling the robots closest to her out of the doors.  
Daniil turned toward Kimi “I’d better help,” he said “I understand them more” Kimi nodded watching the man make his way through the crowd leading the robots with him. Kimi turned back toward the door that he had just came through and pushed it back open. It wasn’t over yet. not yet there was one more thing Kimi needed to do, he had to go back for Nico. he couldn't bare the thought of leaving someone behind. He turned on his heel his coat it catching a little on the door. He sighed and checked his gun , give me strength he thought it isn't over yet


	15. you'll have to do better than that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some ends and some begginings and some painful goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it i have completed it!!! its not great but still

Maurizio led the men into his office subtly locking the door behind him and sliding the key out underneath the door with the back of his foot. He swallowed, dieing like this hadn’t exactly been up on his top 10 but he supposed that it had to be done. He hadn’t discussed this part of the plan with the others and he hoped to god that Stefania would be able to forgive him for doing this. He hoped more than anything that it would give Kimi and Nico the time that they needed to get everyone out of the building. He led the men over to the computer and began to explain the statistics on his computer that showed how many robots where currently in the building and was quietly impressed with himself when he didn’t even flinch when Minttu’s message came explaining that the explosives would be set of in 5 minutes. He simply sighed and prayed that someone would take care of Stefania.  
***  
Kimi ran back through the corridors and stairwell toward the room where he had left Nico some 10 minutes before. He gun was cold and reassuring in his hand but yet around every corner he expected to run into Button and his men. He found himself wondering where they were. He pushed open the door to the control room finding it oddly quite the monitors no longer had the ever present hum that had given the room life before and Kimi could here no gentle tap at a computer laptop that would indicate Nico presence in the room. Kimi entered the room with caution the gun pointed ahead of him just in case the room was not as empty as he thought it to be. He headed for the monitors and stopped short.  
Curled up in a small ball was Nico, he was shaking from head to toe, tears streaking down his face. Kimi heart hurt to see it. He knelt down beside Nico pulling his friend against him.  
“what are you doing here you’re supposed to be with the others you should be out of here Minttu’s going to set off the explosives in 5 minutes” Nico’s voice shook with pain.  
Kimi rested Nico’s head in his lap. “I couldn’t just leave you here; I couldn’t let you die alone.”  
Nico let out a shaky breath “I thought that you understood, you can’t save me”  
Kimi shook his head “perhaps but I can’t let you die alone either”  
Nico closed his eyes the energy it took to keep them open was now apparently proving to be too much “yeah but I won’t die will I, I’m not really even alive. No one will miss me not really ”  
“I think you are, I think you are as much alive as I am” Kimi said with all the conviction that he could muster.  
Nico shock his head “I’m not human Kimi, I’m not alive, I’m just a robot” Nico sounded so sure of that and it filled Kimi with sadness.  
“I don’t think that’s true at all Nico.” He said “I think there are a great many people who will miss you, Lewis most of all. Don’t argue with me, I’ve seen the way that he looks at you. I know that look because it’s the same way that I look at Sebastian. You’re alive Nico; you think you feel you love. You’re brilliant, and kind, and I am honoured to have known you” Kimi chocked a little on his words not used to saying quite so much or expressing what he felt in such a manner “and I think that being human is a very subjective thing, I think that human is as much of a mental state as it is physical. One may be both human and inhuman at the same time, and I think I know which state is more important, Nico Rosberg, you are human in every way in which it counts.”  
Nico smiled at that, a small smile that was almost unperceivable “thank you” he whispered quietly “no one has ever said as such to me before”  
Nico face was pinched and filled with pain “you should go, now” he said “while you still have time”  
Kimi squeezed that hand that had found its way into his “no” he said “I will stay with you until it’s over, I owe you, and Lewis, that much at least.”  
Nico nodded “then you know what you have to do.”  
Kimi nodded “I’ll keep it safe I promise.”  
Nico breathing began to slow and Kimi could sense the cogs and wires that kept Nico’s body alive slowing to a stop. The hand fell from his and he was left alone. Kimi rose Nico’s limp hand to his lips ghosting his lips across it in farewell “goodbye my friend, I will see you again”  
***  
Sebastian was almost faint with worry mintuu’s explosives where due to take the building down in less 2 minutes and there was still no sign of Kimi or any of the others. He looked over and Lewis who was incidentally wearing the exact same expression.  
Sebastian almost collapsed with relief when Kimi came running out of the building with something in his hand, Lewis and Sebastian ran toward him but he waved them on. “We need to get away from this thing, now it’s about to blow” he grabbed hold of a resisting Lewis and hauled him along with him.  
“No” cried Lewis “Nico where is Nico.” Kimi didn’t answer him but kept hauling him along with him. “No, Kimi where is he, where is he” his voice chocked over the words as Kimi pulled him down behind a wall to protect them from the blast.  
The building collapsed in a storm of rubble and Kimi could feel Lewis shaking behind him. “he’s gone isn’t he” asked Lewis tears filling his voice.  
Kimi nodded “that part of him is but” he pressed something into Lewis’ hand “I believe you have the expertise to reverse that”  
Lewis looked down at what Kimi had given him, Nico’s coded chip, holding what he hoped was Nico’s uncorrupted program. He smiled “yeah I believe that I can”  
***  
Daniel ran to join to the group of people, and robots exciting the building and was waved over by Hanna.  
“We need to get them as far away as possible “she said “this place is going to blow”  
Dan nodded “I don’t suppose anyone brought a mini-van”  
Someone next to him laughed and Dan turned to grin at him he was tall and gangly with a wide smile and shy eyes and he smiled back at Dan. Dan thought he was gorgeous “we could steal one”  
Dan laughed “well, being a cop I’d usually be against that kind of behaviour but in this case I think I can make an exception, lead the way”  
“I’m Daniil by the way” Daniil said  
“I’m Dan”  
Daniil smiled “I’m driving though”  
Dan frowned “have you ever driven before”  
The other man grinned “nope” he said popping the P and taking of in a sprint toward a row of company busses with Dan in hot pursuit.  
***  
Stefania followed behind the group of robots and human Minttu’s arm around her was the only thing that was keeping her upright.  
“He’s not coming back is he” she said to Minttu  
Minttu shock her head “I’m sorry”  
Stef turned to her “did you know?” she asked  
Minttu shock her head “not entirely, no but I knew that he had something on his mind. He died with honour stef”  
Stef nodded “I know, but I prefer that he hadn’t died at all”  
Minttu nodded it hurt her too, but she couldn’t comprehend what stef must feel.  
Stef turned to her “we must keep them safe, all of the people we got out of there today, we have to protect them and we have to make sure that none of this ever happens again.”  
Minttu pulled up the collar of the red coat she was wearing to keep the rain that was blowing at her from behind of her back. “I will help” she said “we will keep them safe together”

4 months later  
Lewis was practically vibrating with excitement “I think he’s ready” he said his voice filled with excitement.  
Hanna was watching him with one arched brow. “Well are you going to see or are you going to wet yourself like a 3 year old instead."  
She glanced out of the window at the row of buildings that had been constructed on the site of the old company. It had been impressive what Minttu and stef where able to do once they put their mind to it. The place had been built entirely with the purpose of giving the robots somewhere safe to live out there days. Hanna knew that eventually they’d want more, or that someday trouble would come knocking but she hoped that given time the world would forget them or dare she hope change enough to allow them a real space in it. She hoped it was the latter.  
She was knocked from her thoughts but an excited squeal from Lewis.  
Nico’s eyes fluttered open, he blinked a few time to get his eyes used to the brightness of the room. What on earth was going on? As he eyes adjusted he almost fell of his chair in shock, leaning over him with an expectant and worried face was Lewis.  
Nico smiled and decided no time was like the present, he grabbed Lewis by the collar and pulled his face against him. Lewis made a surprised noise and fell against Nico knocking them both onto the floor.  
Hanna burst out in laughter “welcome back Nico” chimed in Hanna a smile filling her face.  
Nico stood pulling Lewis with him.  
“we’ve missed you” said Hanna  
“I love you” said Lewis  
“I know” said Nico  
***  
Minttu stood on the hill behind the building that was hidden almost entirely by the large fir trees that Britta had suggested they put there.  
Stef had gone to a lot of trouble to make the place look like home for the robots but had decided that staying there was too painful for her opting instead to do something in the world beyond, to seek out other places like the company and to stop them in there track, and to find some way somehow to make this a world that the people here could be a part of too.  
Hanna stood beside her She looked up at Minttu “so what are we going to do now” she asked her friend. She had grown fond of her these past few mounts and despite Minttu’s history of criminal behaviours and a list of fake identities so long that in some circles she was known as the girl of a thousand faces, a nick name that Hanna though sounded a tad full of itself but Minttu liked it so she dealt with it. Though she did enjoy teasing Minttu about it  
Minttu took in the face that she had come to care about so much and thought of the scene that Hanna had described to her, of Lewis and Nico’s finally being reunited and the sight of Kimi and Sebastian so happy together and Dan and Daniil so unsure and tentative around each other in their newfound attraction and she took courage from her friends and all that she had seen and slipped her hand into Hanna’s.  
“well “she said “I’m not going anywhere and I can think of a few things I would like to do”  
Hanna leaned up and twined her hands around Minttu’s neck “show me” she challenged.  
***  
Sebastian was trying to sleep, trying to sleep though what sounded like two cats killing each other, he thought he might have to invest in some ear plugs. After an hour and a half he decided that if he couldn’t sleep (charge) uninterrupted neither could Kimi.  
He pocked the man lying next to him for a full 20 minutes before he received a pillow to the face indicating that Kimi had awoke.  
“What” his boyfriend murmured “I was having a lovely dream about you giving me a blowjob”  
Sebastian huffed “I can’t sleep, Hanna and Minttu are too load”  
Kimi laughed and flipped Sebastian so that he was pinned beneath him. “How about” he said as he inched Sebastian’s trousers of him “we give them a run for their money eh”  
Sebastian made a small noise of excitement as Kimi mouth got closer to his penis.  
Kimi smirked “you’ll have to do better than that”


End file.
